My Alien Girlfriend
by Ms. Rocker
Summary: Ashley is an Alien from outer space looking for love on Planet Earth.
1. Look Out Earth Here Comes Ashley Davies!

**This is my first time uploading anything on this site so I'm still a little confused as to how everything works. I've already finished this story so the updates should be quick. Do enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One – Look out Earth Here Comes Ashley Davies!**

"But dad I really want to go!" Ashley whined, desperately clinging on to her father's rubber spacesuit. "Please!" She begged bouncing a little.

Raife rolled his eyes. For the past hour and a half his daughter had been begging to be transported to that God awful planet!

"Ashley, why do you want to waste your time going to planet Earth? There really isn't much down there."

"I want to find something I can't find up here." She answered cryptically, looking down at her rubber covered shoes.

"And what would that be?" Raife questioned as he eyed his daughter suspiciously.

Ashley silently shrugged in response.

"Ashley Danielle 546 2733 55700 Davies, I asked you a question, you will not ignore me!" He demanded crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

Oh no, it was never a good sign, when her dad used her full name. She had better answer now or she'll be in deep shit, and unfortunately on this Planet, that's taken literally.

"I want to find what humans find … love daddy." She answered bashfully.

"You want to mate with a human!" Raife yelled incredulously.

"It's not just mating. I was in the Zygoteria when I overheard two aliens talking about it. By human definition love means a profoundly tender, passion for another person, a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection. Love sounds wonderful daddy!" She gushed with excitement.

"What is wrong with our female species? You can't find this 'love' you speak of with our own kind?"

"Daddy, everyone here is more like family to me! I don't want to mate with one of our own!" Ashley admonished as her shoulders shook in disgust.

"Ashley, you know nothing about the human world. It's a lot more dangerous down there then it is up here. You could get hurt, real easily."

"Dad, my strength is two times that of an average human." She replied confused at what her father was trying to get at.

Raife shook his head and pointed at Ashley's two hearts, "I mean here Ashley. Your hearts could get hurt so badly that it wouldn't even compare to any physical pain you've ever endeared."

Ashley gently grasped her father's hand, "I won't get hurt daddy, I promise. I'm eighteen zygots old. I think it's time you let me start handling things on my own."

Raife sighed, "I don't know Ashley. This is a big step you're taking. I mean one minute you're my little Martian and then the next you're all grown up."

"You know I will always be your little Martian right Daddy?" She asked placing a hand on her father's shoulder.

He nodded with a smile. Letting out a shaky sigh he looked Ashley dead in the eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked.

"I am." She answered confidently.

"Alright, I give you permission to journey to planet Earth."

Ashley jumped with glee. "Thanks daddy!"

Raife grinned. "Follow me," He commanded leading his daughter into his office where a large computer console stood. Activating it he called, "Computer!"

"Yes master." It responded.

"Show me the solar system maps."

"What planet would you like to view Commander Raife?"

"Earth please."

The computer scrolled to the planet. "What country master?"

"Show me, North America."

A map of the United States flashed before them. Raife turned to his daughter and looked at her expectantly. "Well Ashley, where would you like to teleport to?"

Ashley moved in front of the screen. The alien was unfamiliar with Human maps. Everything looked like a square. "I want to go here." She said pressing her finger against the longest shape.

"You have chosen, California, the Golden state." The computer spoke as it flashed pictures of the state's flag, animal, and people. "What city would you like to choose?"

Looking over the list Ashley bit her lip in concentration. "Los Angeles, sounds like a caring town." She thought out loud. Feeling confident about the city Ashley called. "Los Angeles."

"You have chosen Los Angeles, population, over twenty million. Founded in seventeen eighty one, city is also known as La La Land."

"That sounds like fun!" Ashley yelled.

"It sounds ridiculous. Where do humans come up with these names?" He muttered under his breath. "Computer, show me a list of families in the area who are hosts for a foreign exchange program."

"Loading family names … please wait."

"Daddy what's a foreign exchange program?" Ashley asked never have heard of the term before.

"It's a program where a student, chooses to live in a foreign country to learn, language, culture and other things."

"Why is it called an exchange?"

"They're called exchanges because it's a swap of students between different countries. You'll be living with a family who will host you while their kid is being hosted by another family in another country."

"Oh, I get it."

"All we have to do is pretend that you're a foreign student, which you technically are, and slip you into a home."

"Which family would you like to choose?" The computer asked.

Ashley pointed at a random name that said Carlin.

"You have chosen the Carlin family. Carlin family has five members. Spencer Carlin, age seventeen, Glen Carlin, age eighteen, Clay Carlin, age eighteen, Paula Carlin, age unknown, Arthur Carlin, age forty."

Ashley nodded, "Sounds good."

"Please, step on to the platform for your teleportation." The computer commanded.

Before Ashley could even make a move, her father stopped her. "Now Ashley there's no turning back from here, are you sure you want to go?" He warned.

Ashley nodded squaring her shoulders," Positive."

"Humans are a lot different then us. They have different customs and ways of life. Eating, drinking, driving, everything is different, do you understand me?"

"Yes I do."

"Alright." He reached into his pocket and handed Ashley a device she's never seen before.

She looked at it confused, "Dad what's this thing?"

"It's called a cell phone; humans use it to communicate with one another." Raife answered watching his daughter smell the item.

Ashley shrugged and slipped it into her pocket, "What a strange way to talk to one another."

"Now Ashley, there's a special button on the side that will allow you to correspond directly with me if you have to alright?"

"Alright," Ashley agreed, before she stepped on to the transmitter. Flashing her father one last smile she dissolved away.

"Good luck my little Martian." He whispered.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Greetings Earthlings

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!'

"Spencer!"

"No!"

"She's coming whether you like it or not!" Paula yelled exasperated.

"Why! I don't want a stranger living in the house with us, that's creepy!" Spencer countered angrily.

"This is a good program and as a family we will support and care for this girl as the other family will when they take in Clay."

The teen groaned and rolled her eyes. The new school year was about to start and she could tell already that it was going to suck. First, her bestest brother goes off to … what ever country he's being exchanged to and leaves her with her idiot brother Glen. And now, there's a complete stranger coming to live with the family for a whole year!

"How old is this Amanda chick anyways?" Spencer asked in a snobby tone.

"Her name is Ashley." Paula corrected.

"Whatever."

"She's eighteen, and I expect you and Glen to be taking her out for fun with your friends sometimes."

"What! This Amy girl from Australia is not gonna be hanging with me and my friends! "

"Her name is Ashley and she's from a small city outside of Paraguay."

"That's what I said."

Paula was about to dispute with her daughter but then Arthur walked into the room.

"Hey girls, are you ready to meet the new member of our family?" He asked rubbing his hands together.

"No." "Yes." The blondes answered simultaneously.

"Okay then." Arthur said staring at the two in confusion.

"Do you know when she's going to be here?" Paula asked.

"She'll be here any minute now." Arthur answered with a smile.

"Yippee!" Spencer cheered sarcastically.

Suddenly they heard an incessant ringing of the door bell.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Arthur yelled over the noise. He opened the door and saw a young brunette staring intently at the door bell as she rang it.

"Hello." He greeted hoping to gain her attention.

Ding dong.

"Can I help …"

Ding dong.

"Excuse me, do you ..."

Ding dong.

"Hey!"

Ashley's probing seized as she looked up at the human in surprise.

"Hello." Arthur welcomed warmly. "You must be Ashley right?"

"I am Ashley Davies." The Martian confirmed with a nod.

"I'm Arthur Carlin." He stated holding his hand out.

Ashley, not knowing what the human was doing with his hand gave him a blank look.

"Alright then," Arthur whispered as he retracted his hand. "Why don't you come inside and meet the rest of the family."

He turned and Ashley followed behind him. They walked into the living room where Paula and Glen awaited.

"Everyone, this is Ashley." Arthur announced.

"Hello Ashley, I'm Paula, it's nice to meet you." Paula greeted with a gentle smile.

"Hey hottie, I'm Glen." Glen flirted.

"Glen mind your manners." Paula scolded.

Ashley stared at the teen boy confused. "I am not hot. My body temperature is at the normal rate in which an average human's is, ninety seven point five degrees."

The family looked at Ashley baffled. The Martian scanned the Carlin's faces nonchalantly. Why were they looking at her like that? Did she say something wrong?

After a moment of awkward silence Arthur spoke. "Um, Paula, where's Spencer?"

"She said she had to use the bathroom." Glen supplied.

"I'm right here." Spencer announced walking into the room.

When Ashley laid eyes on Spencer her hearts began to beat double time. Spencer was the most beautiful being the Martian had ever seen. She couldn't help but let her gaze happily dance around the human's delicious figure.

The blonde's face scrunched up in disgust when she realized the new girl was checking her out. "Uh, mom, could you tell Amanda to stop staring at me?"

Paula rolled her eyes. "Her name is Ashley."

Spencer shrugged and then turned to glare at Ashley. "If you don't stop staring at me, I'll claw your eyes out!"

Ashley immediately averted her eyes timidly.

"Spencer calm down." Arthur admonished.

"She shouldn't have been looking at me!"

"Okay that's enough." Paula intervened, "Spencer, why don't you show Ashley where she will be staying."

"Whatever." Spencer sighed brushing past Ashley and up the stairs. The Martian, making sure to keep her eyes off of the blonde teen, silently followed.

"This is it." Spencer stated pushing open the door to Clay's room. She turned to address the brunette but then stopped when she was met with Ashley's back. Frowning she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I am looking at the wall." Ashley replied.

"Why are you looking at the wall?" The blonde asked.

"You said if I looked at you, you would claw my eyes out." Ashley answered staring intently at the wall in front of her.

"Is this some lame attempt at a joke or something?" Spencer questioned not at all amused.

"Um no, I don't think so." The Maritain responded with uncertainty. She had no idea what a joke was, or a 'lame'.

Spencer rolled her eyes and headed for her room. "Whatever, I'm going to my room; if you need anything don't bother me." She growled before slamming her door.

Ashley finally turned around and looked at Spencer's closed door. "Is this what the human's call a warm welcome?" She muttered under breath as she entered Clay's room.

Looking around the room she saw a small thin object placed on the nightstand. Cautiously she picked up and observed the utensil. It had a sharp point on one end and a weird clicky button on the other. When she clicked the button she gasped as the point went away. When she clicked it again the point came back.

Click.

Point go away.

Click.

Point come back.

Click.

Point go away.

Click.

Point come back.

Ashley happily kept clicking away until the object accidentally split in two pieces. Frowning, the Martian picked up a half of the instrument, looked inside, and saw a weird familiar looking black substance. Curiously she sniffed the black stuff finding it had no odor. She dipped her tongue into the liquid and found the taste to be recognizably delightful.

Now she knew what this black fluid was … ink! Ink was the most cherished drinking substance back on her planet Zygot! What a treat!

She threw her head back and downed the rest of the yummy drink. Letting out a content burp she threw the small object over her shoulder.

Venturing further in to the room she came across a large square object that was covered with sheets. She laid her hand on the item and found it to be soft. Ashley figured this to be what earthlings call their bed.

She let out a laugh and shook her head. "How on Zygot do these beings sleep on such a thing … how do they even sleep horizontally?" She thought out loud.

Across from the bed there was a desk. On top of the desk there was something the Martian knew of, a computer.

"Finally, something I recognize." She said happily as she took a seat in front of the machine. "Computer on," Ashley commanded.

The Martian waited for it to power on but it did nothing.

"Computer, power on," She demanded again in a more powerful voice.

And to Ashley's frustration … nothing happened. Getting up from her seat in a huff she left the room and knocked on Spencer's door hoping she could help.

Spencer angrily wrenched open the door and glared at the older teen. "What did I tell you about bothering me Amanda?" The blonde hissed.

Ashley tried to respond but the sight of the beautiful teen left her tongue tied. Her hearts were doing that weird thing again when they started to pick up speed.

"Um, I computer," She stuttered helplessly.

Spencer frowned. "What?"

"The um …"

"Whatever." The blonde scoffed slamming the door in the Martian's face.

"Don't mind her." Glen said leaning against his doorframe. "Spencer can be a big bitch sometimes."

"I heard that!" Spencer yelled from her room.

"Good." Her brother called back, before turning to Ashley. "So, since the dweeb over here didn't want to help you, maybe I can."

Ashley nodded, although she had no idea what a dweeb was. Maybe that was a nickname for Spencer. "I need assistance with the computer, it's being disobedient."

"What do you mean disobedient?" Glen asked confused.

"It won't turn on." The Martian supplied.

"What? Clay just got this computer. Let me check it out for you." The teen said breezing past Ashley and towards the computer. He hit the power button and watched it come on.

Ashley's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you do that, you didn't even have to say anything! That's amazing."

"Um, yeah," Glen replied raising an eyebrow. "I guess they don't have computers like that from where you come from huh?"

The Martian shook her head still staring at the computer in amazement.

"Right, well, mom says it's time to eat dinner so come on." He summoned walking out of the room and down into the dining room.

"Where's Spencer," Arthur asked once everyone got settled at the table.

"I am right here daddy!" Spencer broadcasted as she skipped into the dining room with a smile on her face.

"Ew, she's smiling!" Glen screeched in mock horror.

"Shut up Glen!" The blonde replied taking a seat across from Ashley.

"Why are you so happy anyways?" Paula asked her daughter.

"I just got a call from Carmen …"

Glen pretended to gag.

Spencer rolled her eyes and continued. "She said she's moving back to L.A."

"You're not considering dating her again are you Spencer?" Arthur asked.

Spencer shrugged and began to eat indicating she was done talking about this particular subject.

Ashley looked at the food on her with raised eyebrows.

Paula noted the young brunette's look, "What's the matter Ashley you don't like Spaghetti?"

The Martian looked up from her plate and at Paula. "Oh, no, I've just never had it before?"

"Really," Arthur asked in surprise.

"Where have you been living, in a box?" Spencer asked bluntly.

"Spencer, one more crack like that and you'll be grounded." Paula warned.

Ashley picked up the utensil everyone else was using and tried to stab at her food but the noodles kept sliding off each time she tried to bring it to her mouth.

Arthur watched slightly amused as the young brunette poked at her food with the wrong end of the fork. "Ah, Ashley," He said gaining her attention. "Try using the other side of the fork."

Ashley turned the utensil around and stabbed at her food again, smiling when she was able to successfully pick up her food.

Spencer, let out a quiet laugh, she had to admit this Amanda … or Ashley girl was kinda cute… but weird.

"Mmm." Ashley moaned as she chewed on the food. "Oh mm, so good!" She groaned in pleasure gaining the family's attention.

"I'm glad you like it Ashley." Paula said with a smile.

"It's really good!" Ashley repeated over a mouthful. This spaghetti stuff beat the food she ate back in Zygot by a human mile!

"So Ashley, are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow?" Arthur asked.

Ashley nodded. "I think so."

"Good." Paula commented. "We wanted to make sure you'd be comfortable at school, so, since Spencer is in all senior classes this year we …"

"Mom, please don't say what I think you're about to say!" Spencer begged.

"We spoke to the school and set your schedule so you and Spencer have every class together."

Ashley beamed while Spencer screamed. "Nooooooo!"


	3. Human's High School is a Joke

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favorites etc. They mean a lot to me! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. It's good to see some familiar users reading my story again! You guys rock!**

**

* * *

**

Spencer shot Ashley the meanest glare she could conjure up. For the past five minutes of the car ride to school the brunette had been rolling the window up and down with childish glee.

Beep.

Up.

Beep.

Down.

Beep

Up.

"Could you please stop that?" Spencer growled quietly as she gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

The Martian immediately stopped and turned to look at Spencer. "I am sorry. I will stop." She whispered, she didn't mean to irritate the beautiful human, but pushing the button was so much fun.

"Thank you." the blonde replied looking back at the road. Finally she had some peace and-

Beep.

Down.

"Cut it out!" Spencer yelled slapping the Martian's hand. "What is wrong with you? Are you trying to piss me off?"

Ashley frowned. "No, I have no intentions of helping you urinate."

Spencer nearly lost control of the car at the brunette's words. "What the hell, what did you just say?" She sputtered.

"I have no intentions of helping you urinate." Ashley repeated with a shrug. "I'm sure you are equipped to do that all on your own."

"You are so … argh!" The blonde muttered. "Listen, when you meet my friends, try not to act … like yourself, alright?"

"Confirmed," the Martian nodded.

"And stop talking like that." Spencer ordered. "You sound like an actor from Star Trek or something. People don't walk around saying urinate or confirmed."

The Martian scratched her head confused. What's a Star Trek?

"Okay we're here." The blonde announced as she parked the car. Without another word she threw on her backpack and left the car, leaving Ashley to scurry quickly behind her.

"Hey girl!" Madison yelled when she spotted her best friend.

"Hey Mads!" Spencer screeched giving the sassy Latina a hug.

Madison pulled back and noticed a fidgeting brunette standing next to Spencer. "And who is this cutie?" The Latina asked licking her lips as she openly eyed Ashley.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Spencer said pointing at the older teen. "This is Amanda, I mean Ashley. She's the foreign exchange student I told you about."

"Hi sexy, I'm Madison." The cheerleader greeted flirtatiously.

Spencer rolled her eyes not surprised at all that her best friend was coming on to the new girl. Madison is the school slut and she holds that title proudly. There isn't one boy or girl on campus who hasn't gotten a taste of the Latina.

"Hello." Ashley smiled. This Madison girl was a pretty human, but not as pretty as Spencer.

"Anyways, girl have you heard, Carmen's back?" Madison asked Spencer ready to get her gossip on.

"Yeah she called me last night." Spencer answered bashfully.

"I heard she's single."

"So -"

"You still love her don't you?"

The Martian's ears perked up at the mention of the word love. Spencer loves this Carmen person?

"Maybe a little," Spencer shrugged.

"Maybe a lot," Madison laughed.

Ashley frowned, whoever this Carmen girl was she didn't like her.

"Who is Carmen?" The Martian asked.

"My ex girlfriend," Spencer supplied. "Kind of…"

"Spencer and Carmen broke up with each other because Carmen had moved to Washington last year." Madison added. "Speak of the devil; she's coming over here now?"

Ashley and Spencer turned to see Carmen walking over to them.

"Hey guys." Carmen greeted.

"We are females not males." The Martian corrected.

"What?" Carmen asked confused.

"We are girls. You said we were-"

"Don't mind her." Spencer interrupted putting on a fake smile. "She's a foreign exchange student. She's still getting use to our customs and … words."

"Oh." Carmen nodded briefly letting her eyes wonder over the blonde's figure. "You look nice today Spencer."

Ashley glared at Carmen; she really really really didn't like this girl.

"Thanks Carmen." Spencer replied shyly.

The Maritain studied the blonde's face. Something weird was happening to Spencer's cheeks. They were turning this pink … no reddish color.

"Spencer, your face is turning red, are you okay?" Ashley asked with worry.

"Shut up." Spencer muttered embarrassed.

"She's just blushing Ashley." Carmen stated with a smirk. "I have that kind of effect on her, don't I Spence?"

"Yes you do." Spencer answered as she stared at her ex with a dreamy smile.

Ashley looked from Carmen to Spencer. The stares the two were giving each other were way beyond regular human friendly interaction; it looked almost as if they were trying to have what earthlings call … sexual intercourse just by gazing at one another.

"Well, I'll see you guys … I mean ladies, later." Carmen said as she flashed Spencer one last smile before walking away.

"Oh my God, she is so hot!" Spencer shrieked once she was sure her ex was out of ear shot. "Every time she's around me, I turn into a ball of freaking mush!"

"I think she's gonna ask you out," Madison predicted with a smirk.

"I hope so." Spencer replied with a wistful smile.

"We'll see. I've got to head to my locker, bye Spencer." Then in a much more sultry voice the Latina addressed Ashley. "Bye sexy."

The Martian waved to the retreating girl with a smile but then her face contorted with confusion. "Is sexy, a nick name for Ashley?" She asked Spencer.

Suddenly a loud ringing noise sounded throughout the campus. Frightened Ashley quickly dropped to ground and covered her head.

Spencer looked at the teen bewildered. Mortified the blonde glanced around to see if anyone saw this ridiculous display and to her displeasure a hand full of students did.

"Ashley get up, what are you doing," the blonde hissed pulling the shaken brunette up from the ground.

"What was that loud noise?" The Martian asked terrified as her brown eyes darted everywhere trying to find the source of the ring.

"That was the bell telling us to get to class." Spencer answered with a frown. "What, do they not have school bells at where you come from?"

"No. Why do you need a bell to tell you when to get to class?"

"You just do okay. It's been like that forever."

"But, why? You go to school every day right?"

"Yeah." The blonde shrugged. "So?"

"Do you know what time class starts?"

"Yeah, at eight."

"Well, if you already know what time you are supposed to get to class then why must a bell sound telling you when to get to class if you already know to?" The Martian asked.

The blonde gave Ashley a baffled look. This girl was so … out of this world. "Whatever." She sighed in frustration. "Let's just get to class."

Earth Science

"Okay class, let's begin." The teacher, Mr. Franklin, announced cheerfully to the not so enthusiastic class. "Who in here can tell me how many planets there are in the solar system?"

Ashley's hand immediately shot up, "I know the answer to the question that you have just asked for us to answer teacher," she yelled earning herself a few curious stares from her classmates.

"Alright, what's your name again," Mr. Franklin asked with a smile.

"Ashley Davies, I am a foreign exchange student, Spencer is a part of the family that is hosting me," the Martian introduced pointing a finger at the blushing blonde next to her.

Spencer gave a little wave to the class and sunk down into her chair.

"Okay Ashley," the teacher said. "What's the answer?"

"There are exactly twenty two planets in the solar system," she answered with a nod.

The class burst into fits of laughter. Spencer smacked her forehead and shook her head embarrassed.

"Alright class calm down," the teacher yelled. He waited for the class to quiet down and then he addressed the brunette. "Well, no, Ashley there is only nine planets in our solar system. I'm sure you were just pulling my leg with that joke."

Ashley shook her head, "No sir I did not tell a joke. I also think it is physically impossible for me to pull your leg seeing as how I am half way across the room."

The class began to laugh again.

"Okay class that's enough," Mr. Franklin warned. "And that's enough from you too Ms. Davies. I can tell already that you're going to be trouble."

A student raised his hand.

"Yes Hubert," the teacher called.

"Is it true that there might possibly be life on Mars," the chubby red head asked.

"Well, there have been traces of water found but that's about it."

"That is not all that is on the Planet Mars," Ashley interrupted with a snort. "There is a whole civilization living there."

"Ms. Davies, there is no such thing," Mr. Franklin countered.

"Yes there is. They are just very private beings," Ashley replied earning laughter from the class.

"Enough, already, okay, you're not funny," the teacher growled as he turned his back to the class and began his lesson.

"Spencer," Ashley whispered to the bored looking blonde.

"What?"

"Why did everyone laugh when I spoke? I did not say anything that would accumulate such a humorous outcome."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "What did I tell you about talking like that?"

"There should be no talking at all," Mr. Franklin warned briefly looking over his shoulder.

"Spencer," the Martian whispered again.

"What?" Spencer hissed annoyed.

"If there is no talking then why is he still speaking," Ashley asked pointing towards Mr. Franklin.

"Spencer and Ashley are you two done yet," Mr. Franklin questioned rhetorically as he turned to face them. "Because if you're not, you could finish the rest of your conversation in the deans' office," he threatened crossing his arms.

"We have not finished talking yet," Ashley answered. "We would like to go to the Deans' office so we can."

"What?" Spencer yelled in shock.

Red with anger Mr. Franklin pointed to the door. "Go, right now! I will not tolerate anymore smart remarks!"

Spencer's jaw dropped, "But-"

"GO!"

Deans' office

"What have I done to upset you," Ashley asked the fuming blonde for the fifth time as they sat in the waiting area of the Dean's office.

"You got us sent to the Deans' Ashley," Spencer growled glaring at the brunette. "It's the first day of school and you got us in trouble!"

"How though, Mr. Franklin said if we wanted to finish our conversation we should go here," the Martian replied with a shrug. "We did not commit any crime in following the teacher's directions."

"He was being sarcastic Ashley," the blonde growled.

Before Ashley could ask what the word sarcastic meant the dean's secretary walked over to them.

"Dean Howards will see you now Ms. Davies," the secretary informed.

"Dean Howards," Spencer said with a frown. "Is that a new dean or something?"

"Yes," the secretary answered.

Ashley walked into the Dean's office and took a seat. Behind the desk there was an office chair with the back facing towards her so she couldn't see the dean.

"Excuse me," the Martian asked quietly after a moment of awkward silence. "Hello, I was sent in here to speak to you."

"I know," the voice replied. "I was told you've been misbehaving in class."

"Well, I would not call it misbehaving Dean Howards," Ashley countered with a frown. For some reason, that voice sounded familiar.

"What would you call it then Ms. Davies?'

"Following directions."

"Well, here at King we pride ourselves with good morals and firm rules and when those rules are broken, there are very severe consequences."

The brunette gulped nervously, "What's going to happen to me?"

"I'm going to have to kill you Ms. Davies!"

Ashley eyes widened. "What!"

"I said I'm going to," Dean Howards spun around and faced the Martian. "Kill you Ms. Davies!"

Ashley breathed a big sigh of relief when she saw, "Zyphorian?"

"In the human flesh," the alien answered.

Zyphorian was Raife's good friend back on the Planet Zygot. She'd known Ashley since she was a Zygoteioan.

"What are you doing here," Ashley asked.

Zyphorian or Zy, for short, let out a nervous chuckle, "Well um, I am here on vacation."

"That did not sound very convincing Zy," the brunette replied as her eyes squinted in suspicion.

"Well … I um, like the weather here, and um-"

"Did daddy send you here?"

"Um, maybe he might have mentioned that in passing," Zy laughed looking everywhere but at Ashley.

"Zyphorian," Ashley growled in warning.

"Okay," the older Martian screamed. "Yes, Raife sent me down here to keep a close eye on you!"

Ashley sighed, "I knew he would not trust me."

"It's not that he doesn't trust you, he's just worried about you," Zy replied.

"I can take care of myself, he does not need to worry," Ashley replied firmly but then she smiled, "But it is comforting to have another Zygot Martian on the Planet with me."

"I agree," Zy nodded. "Aren't Earthlings bizarre?"

"Definitely," the alien agreed with a laugh. "And have you seen those transporting devices they call … cars? What's up with that?"

"Oh I know!"

After talking shop for another ten minutes the bell rang. The two Martians said their reluctant goodbyes and Spencer and Ashley were off to their next period.

P.E.

"Fantastic," Spencer sighed as they reached their locker. "Not only do we have all the same class periods but you're also my locker partner."

"I know, it is great," Ashley said smiling brightly.

"You have the sexiest smile," Madison purred as she walked over to them already dressed in her P.E. outfit.

"Oh this is even better," Spencer yelled sarcastically. "Now I have to deal with you constantly flirting with the foreign exchange student! Perfect!"

"Lighten up Spencer, this is gonna be a fun year," Madison grinned.

"Woo hoo," the blonde dead panned as she took off her shirt.

Ashley's mouth began to salivate as she stared at Spencer's bra clad breasts. She'd never seen such beautiful … human breasts in her life. The Martian's hearts began to pick up speed as her eyes remained glued on the blonde's chest.

Suddenly Ashley jumped up from her seat on the bench. Frightened she stared down at her crotch.

"What's wrong with you," Spencer asked as she put on her P.E. shirt.

Ashley looked from Spencer to Madison and back down at her crotch confused. "Um," she stuttered. "There is um … my um … underwear, it feels … wet?"

The Latina laughed while Spencer gave her a disgusted look. Ashley just looked embarrassed and highly flustered. It didn't feel like she'd peed on herself, but she felt … weird down there.

"You just got turned on mami, that's all," Madison replied. "Spencer tends to make lots of girls wet."

"Shut up Madison," the blonde growled shoving the Latina.

"Okay girls," Coach Wilson yelled. "I want you out on the track!"

"Hurry up and get dressed chica," Madison said before she and Spencer ran outside. Ashley hurriedly changed clothes and then headed out to the track.

"Alright ladies," Coach bellowed loudly. "I want five laps around the track," she ordered earning groans from everybody. "And just for that we're doing bleachers after!"

Everyone kept their mouth shut but you could clearly tell they were pissed off.

Ashley examined the track, "Is that all you want us to do," the Martian asked the coach.

"Yes, unless you want more Davies," the Coach threatened.

"Well, if five laps is all you are assigning us than I am fine with that," Ashley said with a nod. "I do not think five laps is much but, that is all that you want."

"You think you're all that don't you Davies," Wilson asked with a glare.

"All of what Coach," Ashley asked confused.

The class began to snicker.

"Ashley come on, don't start anything," Spencer whispered tugging on the Martian's arm.

The blonde knew of Coach Wilson's temper. It was nothing to joke about; when Wilson got pissed at one person she got pissed at everybody!

"You know what Davies, just because of your sassy talk; I want you and only you to run these five laps in less than three minutes!"

"Okay," the Martian complied.

And then she was gone. The class including Coach looked on amazed as Ashley looped around the track as fast as a cheetah. They couldn't even see her she was so quick! The only way they knew she had passed was when they felt a gust of wind sweep by them.

Then, out of no where, Ashley came to a screeching halt in front of the class.

"All done," the Martian announced with a smile. When she looked around at all the faces of her fellow classmates and coach, her smile slipped away. "Why are all of your mouths open? Is this some sort of warm up exercise?"

"Da … Davies," Wilson stuttered. "Do you realize that you just ran five laps in less than twenty seconds?"

"Yes I am aware of this," Ashley replied with a shrug.

"That's astounding!" Coach Wilson yelled.

"It really was not a big deal," the Martian replied.

"Let's have a little chat Davies," Coach said with a smile as she tossed her arm around Ashley and dragged her off so that they could talk privately.

"Oh my God," Madison gasped.

"Wow," Spencer breathed out. "I've got to say, that was impressive."

"That was fucking hot," Madison screeched. "After seeing that, my love tunnel is dripping like-"

"Madison do not finish that sentence," Spencer warned.

Ashley skipped over to them with a huge smile on her face. "Hey, guess what?"

"What my little sexy one," Madison purred.

"Coach just made me a part of the Varsity track team!" Ashley beamed.

"Congratulations chica, up top," the Latina yelled holding her hand in the air.

Ashley stared at the hand in confusion. What was she supposed to do with that?

"Do you not know what a high five is either," Spencer asked already knowing the answer.

"A high what?"

"That's what I thought," the blonde replied grabbing Madison's air born hand and walking away.


	4. Dating It's Different on Earth

**WARNING: This chapter holds some adult themes. Thanks again for the reviews! Don't worry guys, Spencer will eventually warm up to our little Martian... just not yet. Her ice will melt though.**

**

* * *

**"Oh come on Spencer she's really not all that bad," Madison said as she and Spencer made their way out of the cafeteria to their lunch table.

"No Madison she really is," Spencer countered. "I've had to keep an eye on her all day. Whenever I turn my back she's always getting into more trouble. It's like I'm gonna have to … keep her on a leash or something."

"Mmm," Madison moaned closing her eyes. "Ashley on a leash as my sex slave would be so fucking hot. I would set certain rules for her too. No clothes at all times, just honey smeared all over her body."

"Alright that's enough Mads."

"I would be the only one allowed to bathe her," Madison continued. "And when it's feeding time … I'll just unzip my pants and she could-"

"Madison shut up!" Spencer shrieked.

"What," the Latina said dazed. "What were we um … talking about?"

"Forget about it," Spencer muttered. "You might go into another sexual innuendo."

"Hello Madison and Spencer," Ashley greeted as she set her tray down on the table taking a seat next to Spencer.

"Damn mami," Madison yelled eyeing the mountain of food on Ashley's tray. "Are you really going to eat all of that?"

Ashley shrugged, "Yes I am. Why else would I have gotten all of this food if I did not care to consume it all? It would be a waste."

"You've got a point there," Madison said lifting a single eyebrow flirtatiously. "Doesn't matter to me how much you eat anyway. I love a girl who can pack it in and still look as sexy as you do."

"Thank you Madison," Ashley said with a smile.

"Oh my God," Spencer suddenly shrieked.

"What is it," Madison asked tearing her eyes from Ashley's breasts.

"Carmen here is over now coming," Spencer rushed out quickly pointing over her shoulder.

"Okay girl, say that again except this time in non gibberish form," Madison laughed.

"Carmen is coming over …"

"Hey ladies," Carmen greeted.

"Hey Car … Car… Carmen," the blonde stuttered nervously.

Ashley looked over at Spencer, "Spencer you're doing that … blush thing again," the Martian commented.

"Shut up Ashley," Spencer growled.

"I think it's adorable," Carmen said running her finger over the blonde's reddened cheek.

"Really," Spencer asked shyly.

"Yeah," the short brunette answered with a nod.

Madison rolled her eyes at the scene while Ashley openly glared at Carmen. In case you didn't get it before let me tell you again … Ashley really really really hates Carmen.

"So Spencer," Carmen began. "Are you going out for the cheerleading squad again this year?"

"Oh yeah," the blonde answered after a moment. She had been to 'lost' in Carmen's eyes. "I'm going for captain."

"That's cool," Carmen said. "I can't wait to see you in those tight shirts and short skirts."

"Oh Carmen," the blonde giggled.

Ashley cleared her throat, "Um … Carmen? Do you not have somewhere else to go?"

Carmen looked at the Martian strangely, "Actually yeah I do. I'm headed for the library. I'll see you guys later," she said with wave as she walked away.

"We are not males you stupid human," Ashley muttered under her breath.

The bell rang and they all headed off to their last period of the day … theatre.

Theatre Class

"Settle down my little actors and actresses," Ms. Caldwell, the overly dramatic theatre teacher, sang out. "Now class, for our first project we will be doing Romeo and Juliet."

The class groaned.

"But here's the twist," Ms. Caldwell continued. "You will be in groups of two and I don't care how the pairing is set, be it … boy and boy or girl and girl or boy and girl. It is up to you. Now, each group will be writing their own modern day version of Romeo and Juliet. Have fun with it, make it your own, nurture it, teach it how to eat, crawl, walk, talk-"

"Ms. Caldwell!" The class screamed.

The teacher cleared her throat, "Yes well you get my point. Here's another twist, you have to have at least one kiss and the scene could only be up to two minutes long. Now, get into your groups. And when you have them come up to me so I can write down your names."

Ashley immediately scrambled over to Spencer, latched on to her hand, and dragged her towards the teacher faster than the blonde could say 'what the-'

"Spencer is my partner," the Martian announced with a smile as she held up their adjoined hands.

"Very well," Ms. Caldwell said writing down their names before walking over to another group.

"What the hell," Spencer growled trying to rip her hand from the Martian's strong grip to no avail. "Would you let go of my damn hand please?"

"Oh, I am sorry," Ashley said releasing the blonde's hand. It had felt so nice holding Spencer's hand. It was so soft and warm and-

"You didn't even let me have a say in this whole partner thing," Spencer growled angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I had just assumed that you would want to be partners," Ashley said with a shrug.

"Well you assumed wrong," the blonde snapped. "God, this project is going to take hours to do which means we will have to spend hours together …"

Spencer went on to say some more things but Ashley wasn't paying attention. The Martian was getting … turned on.

Angry Spencer was sort of sexy to watch. The little frown that appeared on the blonde's face, the tapping of her toe, the whole don't fuck with me look was really working for the … hey! That wet feeling was happening in her pants again! What the heck!

"… So, in that case I'm going to talk to the teacher and see if she could switch me partners," Spencer announced.

"What," the Martain asked confused. She had only tuned in to hear the last of the blonde's speech.

Spencer scoffed," You didn't even listen to me! There's no way you're going to be my partner in this if there's a lack of communication."

The blonde stomped over to the teacher, "Ms. Caldwell I would like to change partners please."

"I'm sorry Spencer you can't do that."

Spencer's jaw dropped, "What! Why not?"

"Because the picking of the partner is final," Ms. Caldwell explained. "There is no changing or rearranging of the partners."

"But-"

"There are no buts my dear," the teacher said. "Don't worry Spencer; I'm sure Ashley will make a marvelous partner."

Spencer looked back over to Ashley just in time to see the brunette sniffing a microphone.

"Yes what a marvelous partner," the blonde muttered sarcastically.

Dinner time at the Carlins

"So," Paula said starting the dinner conversation. "How was everyone's day?"

"It was awesome," Glen boasted. "I got twelve digits from the ladies today."

"Digits … what's digits?" Paula asked confused.

"Phone numbers Paula," Arthur answered. "Spencer how was your day?"

"It could've been a lot better," the blonde answered as she glared across the table at the oblivious Ashley.

"Spencer, don't start a scene," Paula warned.

"Whatever," Spencer muttered as she went back to eating.

Arthur cleared his throat, "Anyways, how about you Ashley?"

"My day was excellent Mr. Carlin," Ashley answered enthusiastically. "I love it here! I made some new friends and the coach put me on the track team!"

"That's great Ashley," Paula congratulated.

"Thank you Mrs. Carlin," the brunette replied with a smile then she looked over at Spencer apologetically. "Oh and Spencer, I know after theatre you told me to go jump off a cliff but there were no cliffs around for me to jump off. I'm sorry."

Spencer nearly choked on her food at the Martian's 'apology'.

"Spencer you told Ashley to go jump off a cliff," Paula asked her daughter angrily.

"Of course not," the blonde lied.

"Yes you did," Ashley countered. "It was after theatre and I said to you 'this project is going to be fun Spencer' and then you said, 'go jump off a cliff'."

"You took that literally," Glen asked.

Ashley nodded.

"Spencer," Paula growled. "Go to your room, we will discuss your behavior later."

"Thanks a lot Ashley," Spencer groaned as she headed upstairs.

Ashley looked down sadly, "I did not mean to upset her," she whispered guiltily.

"Don't feel bad Ashley," Arthur said patting the brunette's back. "Spencer's still upset about her brother not being here. Don't worry she'll get better I'm sure."

Later in Ashley's room

Ashley decided to use the cellular device her father gave her to call back home. She pressed the special button and suddenly the instrument began to shake.

Ashley set the device down just as a bright light shone from it. Suddenly a holographic screen appeared from the phone like a projector.

"Ashley can you see me," her father asked as he appeared on the screen.

"Hello daddy," Ashley said with a wave.

"Hello. How's my little Martian doing," Raife asked.

"I am superb," Ashley replied. "But there is a matter I need to discuss with you."

"What would that be," he asked nervously.

"You sent Zyphorian down here to watch me."

"Well … I … you see … oh holly Zygot I was worried about you," Raife explained. "I know you're safe in the Carlin's home, but at a human high school is a completely different story. You need someone to look after you there. It's a jungle."

"Thank you for your concern daddy, but, you must know that-"

"I know, I know," Raife said holding his hands up in surrender. "You are old enough to look after yourself. I know I am sorry. I am just being a good Dad is all. I miss you."

"I miss you too daddy," Ashley replied. "But, I am here on a mission you know that."

"Speaking of mission how is it going," he asked curiously. "Have you found a human worth courting?"

Ashley ducked her head shyly. "Well there is somebody …"

"Who is she? Give details."

"She's part of the host family. Her name is Spencer."

"Spencer Carlin," Raife said with a nod. "Yes, she is beautiful. Have you made any, as the human's say, 'moves' on her?"

Ashley shook her head, "No not yet. I do not know what to say to her. When she is near me my mouth becomes dry, my hearts pick up speed, my palms and … other things get wet."

"Sounds like human love to me," he said with a nod and smile. "Why don't you just go up to her and tell her what I told your mother when I began to court her?"

"Do you think it will work," Ashley asked.

"Of course it will work," Raife boasted. "We were married for ten zygots were we not?"

"You do have a point daddy."

"I know I do. Now I demand that you go tell her right this instant before you loose your nerve."

Ashley nodded, "I will thanks daddy bye."

"Bye my little Martian," he said before he faded away.

Ashley cleared her throat and shook off her nerves. Puffing out her chest she marched next door to Spencer's room and knocked.

The blonde opened the door and scowled, "What do you want?"

Ashley smiled, "Spencer will you mate with me?"

SMACK! Spencer slapped Ashley across the face so fast she didn't know what hit her.

"Freaking pervert," Spencer growled slamming the door on the Martian's face.

The brunette gently held her swelling cheek and frowned. "I do not believe that was my mother's reaction when Daddy asked her that."


	5. Is there an art to falling in love?

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story again don't worry about Spencer she will warm up. I'm love making you all laugh!**

**

* * *

**

"She didn't!"

"She did."

"She didn't!"

"She did!"

"She didn't!"

"Madison!"

"Well, what did you say," Madison yelled clinging on to her best friend's arm as they walked to lunch.

"I slapped her!"

The Latina frowned, "On the ass?"

"Madison!" Spencer scowled disgusted. "No! I slapped her across the face and called her a pervert!"

"Why would you do that?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "She asked me to mate with her," she repeated stressing the words.

Madison shrugged, "Yeah. So?"

"Madison! Put yourself in my position! What would you say if Ashley just came up to you and said 'will you mate with me'?"

The Latina licked her lips, "Well-"

"Wait! Don't answer that!" Spencer interjected.

The Dean's Office

"I do not get it, why doesn't Spencer like me," Ashley questioned as she sunk lower into the chair opposite of Zy's desk.

"What exactly did you say to her," Zyphorian asked.

"Will you mate with me?"

"Oh," Zy mouthed.

"What," Ashley panicked. "Why are you 'oh' ing at me?"

"Well Ash," Zyphorian explained. "Asking a human to 'mate' with you is taken in a different way than it is back on our planet."

"It is?"

"Yeah, it's like saying … 'let's get that old oil into the fishnet and wrap a Zylon around your ear' in Zygot dialect."

"Oh no," Ashley gasped smacking her forehead. "I cannot believe I said that to her!"

Lunch

Madison rolled her eyes, "Girl, how can you not like Ashley. She's so naive and cute!"

"No, she's so stupid and annoying!"

"That wasn't harsh at all," Madison replied sarcastically.

Spencer shrugged, "It's harsh but true Mads. It's like she's from another freaking planet!"

The Dean's Office

"Do not worry Ashley," Zy assured. "I'm sure within a week she will forget you ever said that to her."

"You think?" Ashley asked hopefully.

"No not really."

"Great," the brunette sighed. "Well, should I apologize?"

"Yes you should."

"Okay," Ashley nodded thoughtfully. "Now, where am I going to find a dead shark so I can offer it to her?"

"No no Ashley," her friend said. "Apologies work differently here on Earth."

"You mean you do not offer the person a dead shark smothered in baby oil?"

"No," Zy deadpanned. "You just simply say you are sorry and then give her flowers."

"Oh," Ashley replied amazed.

Lunch

"Well, anyways," the Latina sighed. "I should be pissed off and envious of you."

"Why?"

"Because Ashley obviously likes you and not me."

"What," Spencer frowned. "Ashley does not like me."

"Yes she do!"

"You mean does," the blonde corrected.

"That's what I said."

"No, you said 'yes she do'."

"No I didn't, why would I say that?"

"I don't know, why did you say that?"

"I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Whatever!" Madison yelled frustrated. "The point is Ashley's got the hots for you."

The Dean's Office

"Now what was that thing you were talking about earlier?"

"Oh … that thing," Ashley muttered. "Well, whenever Spencer comes around me my … it gets …. there is like a …"

"Spit it out Ashley."

"It gets wet in my underwear whenever I look at Spencer for too long," Ashley rushed out with a blush.

Zyphorian's eyes widened. "I see …."

"Madison said it's because I am attracted to Spencer and when I 'leak' like that it means I am … as the humans' say … turned on."

"I think I read about this," Zy whispered in thought. She reached under her desk and pulled out Zygot number one seller 'Earth and the People who inhabits it'.

"What does it say?" Ashley asked desperate for answers.

"Leakage from the … you know what …"Zy muttered as she skimmed the pages. "Oh! here we go! It's called cervical mucus, or as some humans' may call it 'precum'. It just means you are sexual excited and your … you know what is ready for penetration."

"Wait," Ashley interrupted. "It gets all wet down there when I want to have sexual intercourse with Spencer."

"Precisely," Zyphorian nodded. "Okay, Ashley you have to leave now, but, take this book with you and …." she snapped her fingers and a beautiful bouquet of pink roses appeared in her hand. "Give these to Spencer."

"Okay," Ashley replied. "Thanks Zy."

Lunch

"Madison, Ashley doesn't like me like that okay," Spencer stated sternly as she went to clear off her lunch trey.

"Oh really than explain that," Madison replied pointing over at Ashley who was walking over to them.

"No way," Spencer gasped.

"What was that you were saying about her not liking you," Madison teased as skipped off to her next class.

"Hello Spencer," Ashley greeted.

"No way," Spencer muttered again.

"These flowers are for you Spencer as a way to say I am sorry for what I said to you yesterday," Ashley said with a smile trying to hand Spencer the roses.

The blonde took a step back, "I can't believe you got me roses."

"You have to," Ashley replied still holding out the roses. "They are right in front of you … for you to take … why are you not taking them?"

Spencer covered her nose and backed further away from the gift, "I'm allergic to roses!" she screeched. "Get them away from me!"

Ashley's eyes widened, "Oh no! I'm sorry!"

Spencer began to cough and sneeze. The Martian immediately sprinted across campus, disposed of the flowers and then ran back over to Spencer all in less than ten seconds.

"Is that better," Ashley asked concerned.

"Great," Spencer growled sarcastically. "Not only do you annoy the hell out of me day in and day out. You also tried to kill me!"

"I did not mean to-"

"Let's just go to class," the blonde muttered walking past Ashley.

The Martian let out a frustrated sigh, "Winning Spencer over is going to be harder than I expected."

Theatre Class

"Okay class," Ms. Caldwell sang out. "Let us do a breathing implement! Breathe in … and out … and breathe in … and out … and *cough* … ugh … sorry a bug flew into my mouth *cough*."

The class laughed briefly.

"I don't see the humor in that at all," the drama teacher muttered. "Anyways class today, we will be doing some exercises. These will help you get to know your partners better and make your performance look more … fluid, natural, ordinary, original, extravagant, cornbread."

The class gave her a look.

Ms. Caldwell let out a nervous chuckle, "I'm sorry while I was talking to you all I was mentally going over my grocery list and I had just remembered I needed cornbread."

The class remained silent.

"My mistake," she said before clearing her throat. "Anyways, the exercise will consist of touching, just so you know, alright? Good, now everyone stand in front of your partner."

Spencer reluctantly went to stand in front of Ashley. The Martian smiled and waved at the blonde. Spencer rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Okay now, I want you both to look each other in the eyes," Ms. Caldwell instructed.

Ashley stared Spencer straight in the eyes. She tried to convey what she felt for the blonde. Unfortunately … she was tried so hard to the point where her eyes had become wide and … freakish looking.

"Stop looking at me like that," Spencer admonished. "You're freaking me out."

Ashley shook her head, "Sorry." She whispered.

"Alright class," the teacher continued. "Now I want you to hold one another's hands."

Spencer let out a disapproving growl and reached for one of Ashley's hands. As soon as their hands made contact a spark flew up the blonde's arm. She pulled her hand back and looked up at Ashley shocked. The brunette had felt it too.

Ms. Caldwell noticed the interaction between the two and smiled.

"What the hell was that," Spencer muttered.

"I'm not sure," Ashley replied. "It felt … good though."

"Um …" Spencer really didn't know what to say. She was baffled. "I'm sure that was nothing," she said unconvincingly

Ashley smiled smugly, "Yeah...nothing," she repeated. The Martian knew the blonde felt something. It was written all over her face.

"Now class," the drama teacher pressed on. "This was a simple exercise, but it helps in such big ways with your performance! I want you to do this at home. Get used to your part as a significant other. I want you to become your part."

"So that's all," a classmate said. "You just want us to stare at each other and hold hands."

"Yes Johnny," Ms. Caldwell nodded, "That is all. You see class sometimes when a butterfly wants to break out of its cocoon it might need a little help. So, what do you do? You get a machete and cut the damn thing open until the winged creature is free to fly in the blue heavens above!"

The class stared at her dumbfounded.

"Oh boy," Ms. Caldwell muttered under her breath, "I really need to start taking my meds again."


	6. No Way!

**Thanks again for everything. I'm glad you guys are enjoying reading and re-reading my story. Now, I command you to enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

"Dinner looks great Paula," Arthur lied with a forced grin as the family sat down at the dining table.

"Thanks dear," Paula replied with a smile. "Also, thank you for letting me take the reins on cooking the dinner tonight."

"No problem."

"Yeah, it looks great mom," Glen said poking at the um … greenish looking stuff.

Spencer frowned dissatisfied. "This stuff looks like-"

"A work of art," Arthur finished kicking his daughter on the shin.

The young blonde put on a tight lipped grin, "Yes," she breathed out. "That's what I was gonna say… a work of art."

"Thank you," Paula replied. "Where's Ashley?"

"Oh, Ashley said she was feeling a little under the weather." Glen answered. "After she came home from school she went straight to her room."

"Poor thing," Arthur said. "Spencer, go check on her and see if she wants something to eat or drink?"

"I think I'll pass thank you very much," the young blonde replied.

"Spencer go," Paula commanded.

"Why do I have to check on her," Spencer asked bluntly.

"Because I said so," Paula replied.

Spencer sighed and marched upstairs. When she reached Ashley's door she heard the brunette talking to somebody. Not being one to pass up a chance for some good old eavesdropping the blonde pressed her ear to the door and listened in.

Ashley's bedroom

"So how is it going with the Spencer girl?" Raife asked cheerfully.

Ashley sighed and looked down sadly.

Raife frowned, "Well, that's never a good sign." He said confused. "What happened my little Martian?"

Spencer frowned. Did she just hear that right? Did he say Martian?

"I do not think Spencer likes me daddy," Ashley replied mournfully.

"What gives you that impression," Raife asked.

"Well, she calls me names, she slapped me, she constantly threatens to kill me, she made me run home instead of giving me a ride, she refused my gift to her, and she always glares at me," Ashley replied counting off on her fingers.

Raife shrugged, "That is called love my dear."

"It is?"

"Of course, your mother did all of those things to me before we eventually hit it off," he answered with a smile.

"So all these things she does to me are out of love," Ashley asked confused.

"Yes," he nodded.

Spencer couldn't believe what she was hearing. What the hell was going on?

"I don't know daddy," the Martian replied shaking her head. "Maybe that is the way it goes on the Planet Zygot but it is a different game here on Earth."

Planet Zygot? Spencer mouthed. Holy shit! Ashley's an …. she's an …. an

"Alien!" Spencer yelled barging into Ashley's room.

Ashley looked at Spencer alarmed. She quickly turned off her cell phone. "Spencer what are you doing in-"

"Oh my God!" The blonde yelled. "You're an Alien! Holy Fuck! Oh my God! They do exist! I can't believe it!"

"Spencer, please calm down," Ashley hissed walking over to the blonde.

Spencer quickly backed away. "Oh my God I'm calling the cops! No! I'm calling the fucking FBI! Mulder and Scully are gonna get their asses down here!"

Spencer ran towards the door. Ashley sighed and with a pinch to the neck, the blonde's body went limp and she fell to the floor.

Dinner table

"I wonder what's taking Spencer so long," Arthur pondered.

"Maybe I should go check on her," Glen suggested desperately wanting an excuse to get as far as possible from this 'dinner' his mom made.

"No," Paula replied. "Maybe this is good. Maybe they're bonding."

"I don't know about that," Glen said. "Spencer's probably beating the living hell out of Ashley."

"Way to think positive son," Arthur deadpanned.

"I think they're talking and getting to know one another," Paula said thoughtfully. "Maybe Spencer's coming around."

Ashley's Bedroom

Spencer groggily opened her eyes. "What just happened," she whispered.

"I had to knock you out," Ashley answered hovering over the fallen blonde.

"What? Why?" Spencer asked sitting up slowly.

"You found out I'm a Martian," the brunette answered easily.

"Oh yeah that's right," the blonde said with a nod. Then her eyes widened. "Ahhhhhhh!-"

Ashley covered the blonde's mouth, "Please be quiet," she whispered.

Spencer shook her head and bit down on the brunette's hand as hard as she could. Ashley merely giggled. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"That felt funny," Ashley laughed out.

Spencer tried to shove Ashley but the strong Martian wouldn't budge.

"Spencer please just let me explain," Ashley pleaded. "Please. I'll uncover your mouth if you promise to be quiet. Deal?"

Spencer nodded.

"Okay," Ashley dropped her hand.

"You're a fucking alien," Spencer hissed quietly.

"Well, we prefer to be called Martians, if anything on my planet, earthlings are considered aliens, so –"

"I don't care," Spencer screeched. "I mean, I knew you were weird and all but an Alien-"

"Martian."

"Whatever!" Spencer yelled in frustration. "The point is you're not from this planet and all those shows I watched about Martians and aliens were all true! I mean I'm talking to E.T. right now!"

"Well not necessarily," Ashley replied.

"Holly hell!" Spencer sighed out rubbing her forehead. "All of this makes sense now. No wonder you act the way you do."

"I suppose," the brunette said with a nod.

"Why … um are you here on Earth," Spencer said still trying to wrap her head around everything.

"To find true love," Ashley said with an answer.

"True love?"

"Yes that is what I just said."

"I know but … you traveled all the way down to Earth to find true love? I mean, why not try to find love on your planet?"

"Because everyone back home is like family," Ashley answered. "It would be like finding love with your cousin."

"I see," Spencer mouthed.

"Besides, I have already found my true love," the Martian replied with a light blush.

"Who," Spencer questioned with suspicious eyes.

"I am looking at her," Ashley whispered.

The blonde's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Well yes."

"No no no no no no no you can not be in love with me," Spencer rushed out as she avidly shook her head. "You barely know me Ashley."

"I know enough," the Martian replied.

"Ashley you do not love me okay? I'm not your true love," the blonde said sternly.

Ashley nodded with a smile, "Yes you are Spencer."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Ashley no I am not!" Spencer yelled. "I can't be!"

"Why not," Ashley asked tilting her head.

"Because in order for true love to work the person you have feelings for should easily be able to recuperate those feelings."

"Oh," Ashley frowned. Spencer didn't love her? Well not yet at least, she will though … one way or another. The Martian was sure of that.

"Yeah … so there," Spencer said getting up and heading for the door. "I'm gonna go now."

Ashley immediately zoomed over to her. "Where are you going?"

"Over to Madison's house," Spencer replied. "Don't follow me," she warned as an afterthought.

"Fine," Ashley sighed. "Just, please do not tell Madison about me being a … you-know-what."

"Gotcha," Spencer nodded.

Madison's Bedroom

"No way!" Madison screamed. "That is so hot!"

"Madison did you not just hear what I said," Spencer yelled in frustration.

"Yeah Ashley's an Alien," the Latina shrugged.

"Hello!" Spencer yelled. "She's an alien! You know from outer space!"

Madison nodded.

"From a different planet!" Spencer yelled trying to get her point through.

Madison nodded once again.

"Madison?"

"What girl damn, blow out my ear drums why don't you," Madison whined rubbing her ears.

"I can't believe you're acting so … calm about this," Spencer screeched.

"Well, you've been saying yourself since she got here that she acts like she's from a different planet and now that you found out that she is actually from a different planet you're tripping."

"I didn't actually know she was from planet … whatever!"

"Okay calm down," Madison soothed. "Does anybody else know about this?"

Spencer shook her head. "No, not as far as I know."

"Alright that's good I suppose."

"You wanna know what else she said?"

"Wait there's more," Madison asked curiously.

Spencer nodded.

"Hold on a sec girl," the Latina said quickly running out of the room. Within a matter of thirty seconds the spicy brunette was back in the room with a bowl of popcorn.

"What the hell," Spencer frowned. "Where did you get-"

"That doesn't matter," Madison dismissed eating a handful. This was just like watching a good soap opera for the Latina.

"Okay…."Spencer stretched out. "Um, she said she's in love with me."

"Aw," Madison cooed.

"No not aw," Spencer corrected. "More like ew."

"Spencer how could you not like Ashley?"

"Because …"

"Because what," Madison pressed.

"Well because …"

Madison held up her hand. "Oh hell no! Don't tell me you're seriously so hung up on Carmen that you're considering taking her back!"

"Well yeah. I'm just waiting for the right time-"

"C'mon girl, seriously? Carmen is a player!"

"She is not," Spencer replied weakly.

"Yes she is," Madison retaliated. "You could do so much better than her."

"Look, I want to be with Carmen," Spencer replied. "I've just gotta make her notice me. You know put myself out there."

"You mean slut yourself up?"

"No," Spencer shook her head. "I've gotta make her want me. Like … so bad that she'd want to claim me as her own."

"Um…" Madison said thoughtfully. "You mean like make her jealous?"

"Yes! That's perfect!" Spencer cheered. "I can pretend I have a girlfriend or something and make her jealous!"

"Who's gonna be you're pretend girlfriend?" Madison asked.

"You can be," Spencer suggested.

"No," Madison replied point blank.

"What? Why not?"

"Because that's not believable," Madison answered. "We need to hook you up with somebody Carmen wouldn't expect to see you with…"

Spencer thought for a minute. Then it came to her. She smiled satisfied.

Ashley's bedroom

There was a knock at Ashley's door. The Martian opened the door and smiled when she saw Spencer standing there.

"Spencer I am so happy to see you," Ashley gushed out. "I thought after you found out-"

She was cut off by the blonde's lips as the two engaged in a passionate kiss. Ashley's hearts began to beat 300 mph (literally), she couldn't believe this was happening.

Sadly before she had time to comprehend what was happening Spencer pulled away with a smirk.

"What …. what was that?" The Martian gasped out.

"How would you like to be my alien girlfriend?" Spencer asked with a smile.


	7. Let the Games Begin!

**Thanks again for everything you guys do! I love love love it! Be sure to read my message at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

"What?" Ashley asked baffled.

"What's the matter E.T. you've got cheese in your ears," Spencer joked with a cheeky smile as she closed the door and stepped all the way into Ashley's bedroom.

"I do not think so," Ashley replied now thoroughly confused. Tentatively she touched the inside of her ears. Nope. There was no cheese.

Spencer teasingly swatted the brunette's arm. "I was joking, my little hot Martian," she laughed out.

Ashley stood frozen as she silently studied the blonde. What was going on? Spencer had never acted this way around her. Usually she'd be yelling at the Martian or hitting her. But now … the blonde was kissing her and doing what humans call … flirting?

"Spencer," Ashley whispered nervously.

"Yes," Spencer sang out wrapping her arms around Ashley's neck.

The blonde's closeness sent Ashley's hearts reeling. She had never felt … so many emotions at once. Her brain couldn't even function correctly. "Do you really want me to be your um … ah … your … you know um-"

"Girlfriend," the blonde supplied with a sexy smirk.

"Yes that, your girlfriend, yes," Ashley blurted.

"Well of course," Spencer purred backing the Martian into the door.

Ashley gulped. Her body was on fire. "Is um, ah is it suddenly hot in here," the Martian squeaked out with a nervous giggle.

"You know," Spencer whispered, her lips brushing deliciously with Ashley's. "You never did answer my question."

"What question," Ashley asked dazed.

"Will you be my alien girlfriend," Spencer husked out.

"But … I thought you were freaked out about me being a Martian." The brunette stated confused.

Spencer shrugged. "I had a change of heart," she purred pressing her body closer to the brunette. "Now, I find it pretty sexy."

"Sexy? Really?" Ashley asked flustered.

Spencer nodded, "So," she breathed out, "yes or no?"

"Yes," Ashley rushed out. "Of course, that is all I have ever wanted!"

The blonde pulled back slightly. "Really," she asked in genuine surprise.

"Of course, I mean," the Martian blushed. "I love you Spencer," she whispered bashfully.

There's that love word again…

"I promise to be a good girlfriend to you," Ashley stated with a smile as she gathered the blonde into a bear hug.

"Oh my God, can't breathe," Spencer gasped out flaying her arms.

"Oops! Sorry," the brunette apologized relinquishing her hold. "I tend to forget that human's strength is less than that of a Martian's."

"Yeah," Spencer growled rubbing her soar arms.

Ashley leaned over and kissed the blonde's aching appendages. "There," the Martian cheered happily. "All better."

The blonde was left speechless. "Uh … thanks," she murmured.

"I am going to tell Arthur, Paula, and Glen the good news," Ashley declared before darting out of the room.

Before Spencer could even take a breath Ashley was back in the room standing in front of her with a bright smile on her face.

The blonde gave her a questioning look. "I thought you were going-"

"I forgot one thing," the brunette explained.

"What?"

"This," Ashley said before giving the blonde a quick peck on the cheek and running off again.

After making sure the brunette was gone for sure Spencer let out a sigh of accomplishment. "This is going to be easier than I thought." She whispered triumphantly.

Family Room

"Oh my God Ashley, you're still alive," Glen joked as the brunette skipped into the room.

"Why would I not be," Ashley asked confused.

"We heard yelling upstairs for a while and then it went real quiet," Arthur supplied. "What was going on?"

"Spencer asked me to be her girlfriend," Ashley answered.

Everyone's jaw dropped so low, Ashley thought they were about to fall off. Then again … this is Earth. The falling off of jaws only happened on her planet. It was a pretty nasty thing to clean up too.

"You're kidding me right," Paula asked unable to contain her shock.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Paula weren't you the one that said it was possible that maybe they were bonding?"

"Bullshit," Paula laughed out. "I was just saying that because I'm a mom … I didn't think they would get to know each other this well. Holy hell."

"How did all of this happen," Glen asked.

Ashley shrugged. The brunette in all seriousness didn't know. One minute Spencer hated her guts the next she's all over her.

"Dude, you must have some serious mojo going for you," Glen chuckled before turning his attention back to the television.

Ashley frowned. She had no idea what a 'mojo' was.

"That she does," Spencer announced walking into the room.

Ashley smiled and took the blonde's hand into hers. Spencer was finally her girlfriend. This was the happiest day of her life.

"I've gotta admit," Arthur began. "You two do make a cute couple."

"This is a joke right," Paula laughed. "I mean … am I being Spunked?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Its punk'd mom, punk'd," she corrected.

"Whatever," the older blonde shrugged. "My point is … how can you just all of a sudden … get with somebody you literally hated an hour ago?"

"There's just something about Ashley I can't resist," Spencer replied kissing the Martian's cheek.

Paula scrutinized her daughter carefully. There was something going on. She could feel in her bones.

School – Lunch time

Spencer dragged Ashley over to where Madison sat eating her lunch.

"Aw, look at the school's cutest couple," the Latina cooed.

Ashley smiled sweetly and then frowned. "Wait, how did you know we were a couple already? We did not tell you yet."

"Um …" Madison faltered.

Spencer quickly stepped in, "Oh, I called her last night. I couldn't wait until school to tell her the good news."

Ashley nodded. "Okay, well do you want me to get you something to eat," she asked the blonde squeezing her hand affectionately.

"Yes please, I'll take whatever's on today's menu," Spencer replied preparing to hand Ashley some money.

"No," The Martian said lightly pushing her girlfriend's money away. "I take care of you now. That means I pay. I will be right back."

That being said, Ashley dashed off to the cafeteria but not before giving the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You are such a bitch," Madison stated glaring at her friend.

"Excuse me," Spencer scoffed offended.

"Ashley is like the perfectist-"

"That's not a word."

"I don't care!" Madison growled. "You're using Ashley and it's not cool!"

"Shut up she's coming back," Spencer hissed as the Martian plopped down next to her with a trey full of … five star quality restaurant food!

"Since when do they serve steak at our school," Madison gasped.

"They do not," Ashley replied.

"Ashley, where did you get this food from," the blonde asked eyeing the mouth watering dish.

"I ran over to The Palm and picked it up for you."

"The Palm is like … eight miles away from here," Spencer screeched with wide eyes.

"I know," Ashley stated. "I only want the best for you. The school doesn't serve food worthy enough for you so, I got this for you, enjoy it."

Spencer shook her head, "Ashley, you really didn't need to- "

"I wanted to," The Martian countered.

"It wasn't necessary."

"Yes it was. "

"Ashley I can't take this okay?" Spencer insisted sliding the trey towards Ashley.

The Martian pushed it back. "Yes you can."

"No I can't."

Slide.

"Yes you can."

Slide.

"No I-"

Madison took hold of the trey. "Shit! I'll take it!" She announced walking off with it.

"What the hell was that," Spencer yelled. "I was only gonna push the food away once more before eating it!"

"Hey ladies," Carmen greeted walking up to the table.

"Hey Carmen," the blonde greeted giggling nervously.

"Yes … hello Carmen," Ashley growled as she wrapped her arm possessively around Spencer's waist.

The move didn't go unnoticed by the short brunette. "Um … is there something you guys aren't telling me?" She asked confused.

"You mean you do not know," Ashley asked with a smirk.

"Know what?"

"Spencer and I are together now," the Martian gloated.

"Really," Carmen asked in surprise.

"It's true," Spencer confirmed smiling at Ashley. "We're an item now."

The short brunette's eyebrows shot up, "Wow, that's … wow. I would've never thought-"

"Wait, what was that Carmen, I didn't hear you," the blonde interrupted. "I was too busy getting lost in Ashley's … beautiful brown eyes."

"Right," Carmen said slowly. She stood there fidgeting awkwardly for a moment before she spoke again, "I've gotta go … um do some homework," she muttered before walking away.

"Yes!" Spencer cheered. "It worked!"

"What worked," Ashley asked.

"Oh nothing," the blonde rushed out. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**I know you all hate Spencer, as of right now, but next chapter _things _will happen... I'll leave it at that. ;)**


	8. What was that?

**I just realized I've never put a disclaimer up on this site so ... DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this storyline! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Theater

"Okay class," Ms. Caldwell sang out. "It's time for our acting exercises! Alright now follow me. I want you to put your hands up and over to the side in a claw motion, like this you see. Then I want you to walk two steps to the left. Swish your arms right and left. Very good, now walk two steps to the right with your hands still up. Swish those clawed arms left and right now-"

"Ms. Caldwell?"

"Yes Bobby?"

"It's Billy."

"Bobby, Billy, Buddy, who gives a damn? You asked a question be grateful I'm answering it, despite what your name really is."

"Um … okay, well, if I'm not mistaken, this exercise seems real close to the dance moves performed in Michael Jackson's music video 'Thriller'."

Ms. Caldwell's eye began to twitch with irritation, "Well, Donald-"

"Billy."

"Right, Tommy. That's what I said. I'll have you know that these are not the same moves! They are very different!"

"In what way?"

"In many ways, in fact, there are so many ways … that I don't have enough time to tell them all to you at this very moment! Now class, let's get with our partners and rehearse! I will be standing on my head in the corner of the room singing 'Old McDonald' if you need me."

Everyone gave her a weird look.

"What," she questioned. "Don't act like you all haven't done it!"

They remained silent.

"Just break out into your groups already," she muttered walking over to her corner.

The class obeyed not wanting to start anything with their mental drama teacher. Ashley quickly zipped over to Spencer and took hold of her hand.

"Ashley," Spencer sighed. "With everything that's been going on, I haven't even started on the skit yet. What are we gonna rehearse?"

"Do not worry," Ashley said. "I have already written it. I also took the liberty of doing your homework as well. That way we can spend the whole day together work free."

The blonde stared at her in shock. "Ashley … you really did all that?"

"Like I said, I take care of you now," the Martian replied with a smile.

"Spencer and Ashley," Ms. Caldwell yelled from the corner. "I may be upside down with blood rushing to my brain so fast that it's slightly painful but, I am not blind. I can clearly see you two are not rehearsing but chitter chattering. Why are you chitter chattering?"

Spencer frowned. "Chitter what now?"

"Chitter chattering," the teacher repeated. "Why are you chitter chattering when you should be acting?"

"We are going to begin rehearsal right now," Ashley answered.

"Good," Ms. Caldwell replied before clearing her throat. "Old McDonald had a farm …"

"Psycho," the blonde mouthed.

"Here are your lines," Ashley said handing Spencer her paper. "Okay, shall we begin?"

"I guess so," the blonde nodded as she began to read her lines. "My parents are not home, why don't you come on in Romana?"

"Sure," Ashley pretends to walk inside of the pretend house. "You called me over here in urgency. What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No. There's something that I need to do," Spencer replied in character as she gazed deeply into Ashley's brown eyes.

"What is it?"

"This," the blonde whispered as she slowly leaned over to kiss the Martian.

"Stop," Ms. Caldwell all of a sudden yelled as she flipped back on to her feet. "Everyone, I feel … sort of light headed like … I'm going to," suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell on to her back.

Everyone gasped and quickly huddled around her.

"Oh my God," Spencer chanted.

"I think we should call for help," Ashley suggested.

"Boo!"

Everyone screamed and jumped back frightened from the, now wide awake and laughing, Ms. Caldwell.

"Why did you scare us like that?" Billy yelled gripping his chest.

"Well it's simple Carry-"

"It's Billy!" The class corrected all at once.

"Whatever," the drama teacher continued. "What I was doing was real acting."

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Real acting," Ms. Caldwell repeated. "I got a rise out of all of you because you believed in my performance. When you act, I shouldn't be able to tell you're acting! I want to believe it's real. It's like fooling somebody and if I can fool all my boyfriends when I 'orgasm' than you can fool me too!"

Everyone shivered with disgust. Too much information.

Carlin's House

"School is so tiring," Spencer sighed as she plopped down on to the couch.

"It does take a lot out of you," Ashley agreed taking a seat next to her.

"I'm bored," the blonde blurted.

"Do you want to watch a movie," the Martian asked.

Spencer shrugged. "Sure."

Within three minutes Ashley had popcorn and snacks prepared, a movie propped into the dvd player, and had changed both of their clothes into some comfortable pajamas.

"What the fuck," Spencer gasped as she looked down at her new attire.

"I did not look at you naked I swear," Ashley assured. "I had my eyes closed when I changed you."

"What did you do with my clothes?"

"I put them in the washer machine along with another load of dirty clothes from upstairs."

"You did all of that, that fast?"

"Yes," the Martian nodded. "Are you ready to watch the movie?"

"Um … sure what'd you choose?"

"Finding Nemo."

"I love Finding Nemo," Spencer yelled nearly spilling all the popcorn. Then, suddenly embarrassed she blushed and muttered quietly. "I mean, that kid show is alright."

"Well, I am glad you like the movie," Ashley laughed hitting play. "I was not sure which one you wanted to watch."

Twenty minutes into the movie the Martian decided it was time to 'make a move'. Subtly, she scooted closer to Spencer and slowly put her arm around the blonde's shoulder.

Spencer, totally engrossed with the movie, subconsciously shifted closer to the Martian and rested her head on Ashley's shoulder. She missed the ten watt smile that married the brunette's features.

When the movie was over the Martian was in tears.

Spencer lifted her head and looked at the brunette curiously, "Aw, Ashley?"

"I am sorry," Ashley sniffled. "I do not mean to make my eyes leak. They seem to be doing it all by themselves."

"It's called crying Ashley," the blonde supplied. "Humans tend to do that every now and then, some more than others."

"Oh," Ashley nodded. "I am just so happy that the little fish got to see his daddy again. I did not think he was going to make it but he did."

Spencer couldn't help the little smile that was creeping up on her. Ashley was just so adorable sometimes. Even the blonde had to admit to that.

"Here," Spencer whispered using her thumb to brush away a stray tear on the brunette's cheek.

Ashley leaned into the touch and smiled. She took hold of the blonde's hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. Spencer froze, there's that tingling feeling again. What was that?

It almost felt as if there were electric shock waves shooting through her hand where the brunette's lips had touched. It felt … good.

The Martian slowly leaned her head in. Spencer, against her will, slowly began to lean as well. The blonde brushed her lips against Ashley's and closed her eyes. She felt her racing heart jump into her throat and felt an intense heat build from the contact. She gasped excitedly when she felt Ashley reciprocate the kiss. Spencer slid her tongue inside and deepened the kiss.

"Oh come on!"

Spencer and Ashley immediately broke away from the kiss flustered. They both turned and saw Paula standing in the doorway with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Hello Paula," Ashley greeted with a smile.

"Hey," the older blonde greeted offhandedly before setting her sights on Spencer. "We need to have a talk later on."

"Um, I ah um," Spencer stuttered.

"What is it Spencer," Ashley asked in concern.

"I need to go over to Madison's," the blonde rushed out as she headed for the front door.

"I will go with you," Ashley said.

"No!" Spencer yelled. "You stay here. I'm fine. I'll be back soon okay?"

Ashley nodded dejectedly. The blonde ran out of the house and to her car.

Madison's Bedroom

"Madison!"

"What is it? What's going on?" The Latina questioned as she watched her best friend pace the floor.

"I can't believe this!" Spencer yelled.

"You can't believe what?"

"I actually felt something!"

"Felt what when?"

"And the tingles!"

"What tingles?" Madison asked taking hold of her friend and looking her square in the eyes. "Spence, what happened?"

Spencer took a deep breath and whispered, "I kissed an alien, and I liked it."


	9. Houston? We have a Problem

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M (it was NC-17 on the other site) this chapter holds some adult themes in it. Enjoy. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Madison blinked. "Okay," she uttered. "Be kind and rewind what you just said."

Spencer frowned. "That was lame."

"Shut up and repeat what you just said chica."

"I … I kissed an alien," the blonde swallowed. "And I liked it."

"Alien, as in … our Ashley alien?"

"What other aliens do we know Madison," Spencer asked rhetorically.

"I'm sorry, I just can't wrap my head around this," Madison said. "I thought this was all a stupid act for you to stupidly when over the stupid Carmen."

"It's not stupid," the blonde countered. "And it is all an act. But, I actually … felt something when we kissed."

"How did it happen?"

"We were watching Finding Nemo at my house-"

"Aw."

"This isn't aw moment Mads."

"Sure," Madison waved off. "Go ahead, continue."

"Anyways, she started crying at the end of the movie and it was just so cute that she would cry because I too had cried at the end when I first saw it. She'd never cried before so … yeah…. I dried her tear and then … then we kissed."

"So the kiss was mutually reciprocated between the two of you?"

Spencer closed her eyes, as if in pain, and whispered, "Yes."

The Latina shrugged. "Sounds like love to me."

The blonde's eyes shot open, "No!"

"Yes."

"No! It is anything but love! I'm not in love with Ashley … I love Carmen!"

"If you love Carmen so much why would you kiss Ashley?"

"Because," Spencer trailed off.

Madison smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Because," the blonde stuttered. "I must have been thinking about Carmen in that moment and I naturally just … wanted to kiss um ..."

"The nearest sexy alien?"

"Yes! That's why I did it!"

"That's the dumbest excuse I have ever heard."

"It doesn't matter! It was a onetime thing and it will never happen again!"

"Sure it won't…"

"It won't!"

"Uh huh."

"Don't uh huh me that means you disagree with me."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it so does."

"No it really does not."

"Yes it really does."

"Are you done yet?

"Are you done disagreeing with me?"

"You're impossible."

"You're ah … possible!"

"Okay…"

"Alright …"

"See you at school?"

"Yeah … I'm gonna go now."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Back at the Carlins

Ashley stood faithfully at the front door waiting for Spencer. Her girlfriend had been gone now for … an hour, ten minutes, and thirty seconds wait thirty one seconds wait thirty two seconds wait thirty-

The door opened and Spencer walked in. Ashley immediately ran over and gave the blonde a big hug.

"I missed you," Ashley murmured.

Spencer rolled out of the strong embrace, "Yeah," she breathed out. "I um missed you too."

"Why were you gone for so long?"

"I had … things to discuss with Madison."

Paula stepped out of the kitchen, "Spencer, may I have a word with you?"

"Mom I'm kind of tired can't it-"

"Now!" The older blonde shouted before she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Spencer sighed. "I wonder what's up her ass today."

Ashley frowned. "How can anything be up her … ass?"

The blonde shook her head. "Forget it. I'll meet you upstairs."

The Martian smiled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek before toddling up the stairs.

Spencer took in a deep breath and headed into the … very dark kitchen. "Mom," she called out.

"Yes," Paula replied.

The teen squinted her eyes as she tried to seek out anything in the darkness. She could barely make out her mother's face. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"I'll be asking the questions here. You're up to something little girl."

"What?"

The older blonde reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a flashlight. She shined it menacingly in Spencer's face. "You heard me."

"Mom," the blonde deadpanned rolling her eyes. "Have you been watching Law and Order again?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because, you're doing that intimidating 'interrogation thing' on me right now."

"So, what if I am?"

"That's a little freaky."

"I don't care. What are you doing with Ashley?"

Spencer licked her lips nervously. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do! Why are you all of a sudden sucking face with someone you saw as an enemy not too long ago?"

"Like I said, I had a change of heart."

"I'm not buying that shit."

"Mom," Spencer gasped.

"You're playing her, aren't you?"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I can see it in your eyes."

"See what in my eyes?"

"The lies Spencer! I can see the lies in your eyes!"

Spencer let out a light laugh. "That rhymed."

"Stay on track with me here!"

"I'm sorry but I'm a little off track right now, because what you're saying is making no sense."

"I don't want you to hurt her Spencer."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"Yes you are. You're up to no good and I know some how that in the end Ashley's heart is going to be broken."

"Mom you don't know what you're talking about."

"A mother always knows what they're talking about. I wasn't born yesterday Spencer. I'm blank years old for crying out loud."

"Wait, you're what years old?"

"I don't need to repeat myself. Besides, we're talking about you not me. Now what kind of plan is it that you've got going?"

"Um, Paula?"

The blondes turned to see a very confused Arthur and Glen standing at the door way. Paula let out a nervous laugh, chucked the flashlight somewhere behind her back, and switched the lights back on.

"Yes Arthur," she answered lightly.

"Have you been watching Law and Order again?"

"Yes she has," Spencer interjected. "I'm going upstairs."

"Wait Spencer honey," Paula said grabbing her daughter's arm. "Let me give you a hug." She pulled the teen close and hissed in her ear, "I'm watching you like a hawk you got me?" Paula let her go and smiled. "Now run along upstairs."

Spencer quickly dashed out of the kitchen and up to her room where Ashley sat patiently waiting for her.

"Is everything okay," the Martian asked in concern.

"I think," Spencer muttered taking a seat next to Ashley.

The Martian took hold of her hand. "Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"I am really glad I found you," Ashley whispered bashfully. "Who would have ever thought a Martian like me would ever find a human that makes me so happy?"

Spencer shook her head. "Not me that's for sure."

"I want you to meet my father Raife 589039485028204874 Davies."

The blonde gave her a look. "Um … okay I would love to."

Ashley pulled out her cell phone and hit the special button. Spencer gasped in surprise as she looked on in awe.

"Wow," she whispered. "My iPhone has got nothing on this."

"Ashley is that you," Raife asked as he popped up on screen.

"Hi daddy," Ashley smiled and waved.

"Hello my dear. How's my little Martian doing?"

"Great daddy! I couldn't be better!"

"Who's that with you?"

"This is Spencer Carlin my girlfriend."

Spencer gave a weak wave. "Hey."

"So you're the girl my Martian has been talking endlessly about," Raife said with a smirk crossing his arms.

"That's me."

"You have picked a pretty one Ashley."

Ashley smiled, "I know. She is the most beautiful being in the whole galaxy."

Spencer blushed and ducked her head.

"So tell me," Raife continued. "Have you two mated yet?"

The blonde's eyes widened. "Come again?"

"Mated. Have you two mated yet?"

"Um ah um," Spencer stuttered. "No."

"Oh," Raife frowned. "You know Ashley has never mated before. She is what you humans call … a virgin."

"Dad," Ashley hissed in embarrassment.

The blonde giggled. "You've never done it before Ashley?"

Ashley and Raife frowned. "Done what?" They asked simultaneously.

Spencer rolled her eyes. She forgot she was talking to Aliens here. "I mean you've never had sex before?"

"Oh, no, not yet," the brunette answered shyly. "I've been looking for someone special."

"Looks like you have found that someone," Raife said nodding towards Spencer.

"Me," the blonde asked.

"Yes you."

"Oh no," Spencer stuttered. "I couldn't do that-"

"Why not?" Raife questioned.

"That's a really big deal, I don't feel worthy enough to-"

"You are more than worthy Spencer," Ashley countered. "I love you. I cannot wait for you to be my first."

"I wouldn't know how to have sex with an alien," Spencer supplied.

"It is rather simple," Raife said. "You see female Martians can mate in many different ways. They come equip with the … toys you find at a sex store."

Spencer's jaw dropped. "You mean, like a built in strap on?"

Raife nodded. "Yep, although, it is called a Zygotanag here. They can make it vibrate, change colors, change textures, change size, you name it."

"Wow," Spencer whispered.

"The best part is I would be able to feel it all," Ashley added.

"I would love to talk some more my darlings but I have to go," Raife announced sadly.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye ladies."

After the screen shrunk back into the cell phone Spencer turned to Ashley and eyed her body in wonder. "Do you really have all those things in you," she asked.

"Yep," Ashley answered.

Spencer shut her eyes. Flashes of a steamy heavy breathing Ashley pounding into her began to play in her mind. "Oh my God," she muttered as she swallowed hard.

"Are you okay Spencer," Ashley asked placing her hand on the blonde's forehead.

"I need to go … take a cold shower," Spencer rushed out as she hurried out of the room and into the bathroom. She let out a sigh and rested her head against the door. "What is going on with me?"

In class

The teacher was going on and on about the liver. Really? How much does a kid need to know about the liver? Not too much according to Spencer Carlin, that's why she had her head down.

Ashley looked over to her side and gently shook Spencer awake. "Wake up Spencer."

The blonde groggily raised her head. "What is it," she asked. The blonde looked around the class and found it empty. "Where is everyone?"

"Class is over," Ashley supplied.

"Oh," Spencer muttered reaching for her backpack and books.

"We are not going anywhere though," Ashley purred.

The blonde frowned. "What?"

"It is time Spencer," the Martian said. "I want to mate with you now."

"Right now?"

"Yes," Ashley answered picking up the blonde and throwing her on the teacher's desk.

"Whoah Ashley," Spencer gasped. "This is going a little too fast."

"I do not think so," the Martian growled ripping the blonde's clothes along with her own off in less than ten seconds.

"Hey," Spencer hissed.

Ashley crawled in between the blonde's legs. Spencer's eyes closed in pleasure when she felt something press against her center. Ashley suddenly slid forward and entered the blonde.

"Oh fuck," Spencer moaned.

The Martian pressed her lips against Spencer's. Sliding her tongue past the blonde's parted lips, she rocked her hips forward, pushing deeper inside.

"Fuck uh … you feel so fucking good," Spencer said breathless, wrapping her legs around Ashley's waist. "Faster." Locking her lips on the Martian's, she grasped her backside, guiding Ashley's hips faster.

"How is that," Ashley asked in between thrusts.

"Yes…faster. Yes, give it to me! I can't hold it any longer, aah! I'm coming!" Spencer moaned loudly, panting as one orgasm after another racked through her body.

"Come on Spencer. Wake up."

The blonde tried to regulate her breathing. "What did you just say?"

"Wake up."

"Huh?"

"Wake up."

Spencer's head came flying off of her desk. Ashley stood back in surprise. "Are you okay Spencer?"

The blonde looked around the class and found it empty, save for the teacher whom was grading papers at the desk.

"It was a dream," Spencer wondered out loud.

"What was a dream," Ashley asked confused.

The blonde looked at her with wide eyes. "Um, nothing it was nothing. Um let's go get lunch."

The brunette shrugged. "Okay."

Spencer, on shaky legs, hurriedly walked out of the classroom clutching her books to her chest protectively. What the fuck was that?


	10. It's gettin' … wet in hurr?

**WARNING: Again there are some ADULT themes in this chapter. Rating is M.**

**About the built in strap on, Ashley doesn't have the thing out dangling 24-7 if some of you envisioned that. Lol! It's built, along with other toys, inside of her. She has the ability to whip out any toy she wants when she desires. It's convenient cause it beats taken a trip down to the store. Please enjoy, I love feedback!**

**

* * *

**

Lunch

Spencer didn't know whether to be troubled, turned on or disturbed by the dream she had just had. Not even in her visions with Carmen had she felt something … so intense.

"What's up girlies?" Madison greeted walking over to the 'couple'.

"The sky I believe," Ashley answered looking up.

"You are so adorable," The Latina sighed pinching the Martian's cheek. Ashley simply shrugged. Madison frowned when she looked over at her best friend. "Spencer? Are you doing alright? You look … over heated."

"I'm fine," Spencer muttered in distraction.

"If you say so," Madison shrugged. "Oh yeah, I saw Carmen this morning."

That got the blonde's attention. "Really?"

"Yep, she was making out with Heather, in front of the whole campus."

Spencer's blood began to boil. "Heather who," she growled.

"Heather Gold."

"What," the blonde shouted. "Heather Gold, the captain of the cheerleading squad? Wasn't she the chick that stated all lesbians should die because they were a waste of space?"

"That would be the one."

"That bitch!"

"Why does this bother you Spencer," Ashley questioned in confusion. The Martian couldn't understand why her girlfriend was getting so worked up over this. Who cares about who's dating Carmen?

"It doesn't bother me," Spencer hissed tightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Hey" Madison whispered looking up into a nearby tree. "Do you see that?"

"See what," Spencer asked squinting her eyes.

Suddenly the distinctive noise of a tree branch snapping sounded followed by a body crashing down hard on the ground. The person groaned in pain. Madison, Spencer, and Ashley immediately ran over to the body.

The blonde's eyes widened, "Oh my God! Mom?"

Paula quickly stood up. The older blonde was decked out in green army fatigues, helmet included, complete with warrior face paint. Neither Madison, nor the group of kids, whom saw the whole event unravel, could contain their laughter.

"Mrs. Carlin," Ashley whispered tilting her head adorably in question.

"What are you doing here," Spencer hissed in embarrassment.

"I told you I'd be watching you Spencer," Paula snapped. "I'm watching your every move little girl. I've even got eyes on the back of my head." She turned around revealing drawn in eyes on the back of her helmet.

"Mom," the blonde yelled. "Do you know how humiliating this is?"

"I don't care how humiliating, and traumatizing and crazy and disturbing and insane and … crazy this is!" Paula retorted loudly. Then in a whisper she said. "I'm looking out for the well being of Ashley."

"I can't believe this is happening," Spencer sighed covering her face.

"I've gotta go now," Paula said slowly backing away. "You girls have a nice day."

Ashley smiled and waved. "You too Mrs. Carlin-

"Shut up Ashley," Spencer cut off.

Paula pulled out a walkie talkie. "Alright boys I'm heading out, copy?"

A crackled 'roger that' came back. Suddenly an army truck came speeding in from around the corner and parked right in the middle of the quad. Everyone gasped as they watched Paula back flip on to the bed of the truck.

Spencer couldn't believe her eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me," she whispered.

Paula gave her daughter the 'I'm watching you' hand to eye sign before plastering on a great big ol' loving smile. "I'll see you two at home," she shouted before the car took off.

"Wow," Madison laughed. "Can you say awkward?"

"Yes, awkward," Ashley replied with a proud smile.

"Carmen," the blonde squeaked out as her crush walked over to them.

"Spencer was that your mom I just saw," Carmen asked.

Spencer shook her head, "Oh n-"

"Of course that was her mother," Ashley answered rolling her eyes. "Are you blind? Anyone could see that that was Mrs. Carlin." The Martian shook her head; she couldn't believe how dumb this Carmen girl was.

The blonde's cheeks went beat red. Carmen gave Ashley a weird look before turning her attention back to Spencer. "Your mom's acting a little-"

"She's on this medication," Spencer rushed out. "It gets her … a little loopy from time to time. You see, she had this … ear replacement surgery done and the pills they gave her for the pain are very powerful."

"Oh," Carmen nodded.

Ashley frowned in confusion. "But Spencer, Paula is not taking any-"

"Anything too harmful," Spencer finished covering Ashley's mouth with her hand. She let out a nervous laugh and looked over to her best friend. "Oh geez Madison, don't we have that thing we need to finish?"

"No," Madison replied.

Spencer shot her a glare, the Latina's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh you mean that thing, with the things that involve all those things for that … bigger thing?"

Smooth Madison. The blonde rolled her eyes. "Yes that thing."

"Yeah, we better get to it."

"I guess I'll speak to you later Carmen," the blonde said with a smile as she dragged Ashley and Madison away.

Carmen frowned and shook her head. "That was weird," she muttered.

"An ear replacement surgery," Madison laughed out. "Are you kidding me?"

"Shut up," Spencer growled. "I didn't know what to say, I was drowning over there."

"But there was no water," Ashley supplied. "There is physically no way to drown unless you are submerged in some form of liquid."

"You are too adorable," Madison cooed. "I just wanna eat you up… or better yet eat you out."

"Madison," Spencer hissed socking her in the arm

"Oh yeah I forgot, Ashley's taken," Madison deadpanned.

"That is correct," the Martian said with a smile. "And I could not be any happier."

"Excuse us for a second," the Latina said dragging Spencer away from Ashley. "The devil's got a spot waiting for you in hell Spencer," she hissed.

"What," Spencer scoffed.

"Don't play stupid girl. How could you listen to her say all those sweet things and not feel the least bit guilty?"

"Easily," Spencer shrugged. "Because I love Carmen and whatever Ashley says or does doesn't affect me, none of it, not the flowers, not the loving words, not even the sex dream I had."

Madison's jaw dropped. "The what dream?"

The blonde, realizing what she'd just revealed, covered her mouth and whispered an 'oh shit'.

"Hold on," Madison purred. "You had a dream with Ashley in it?"

"No," Spencer replied quickly.

"You just said you did."

"No I didn't."

"I heard you say it!"

"Is that the bell?"

"The bell didn't ring."

The school bell suddenly sounded. Spencer looked up to the sky and whispered 'thank you' before running off to class with Ashley in tow.

Algebra Class

Spencer couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept playing out these visions of sex. Sex with Ashley. She tried, hard, to envision Carmen but noooooo Ashley was the one she kept envisioning. Every time she'd closed her eyes she'd see-

"_How's that feel baby," Ashley grunted thrusting three digits into Spencer._

"_It feels so fucking good," Spencer moaned. "Give it to me faster!"_

"_You want it faster," the Martian hissed._

"_Please!" Spencer begged throwing her head back as her hips jolted forward. _

Spencer groaned and pressed her forehead against the desk. These snippets of sex had been popping up all class. Just one little thought of Ashley and she would see-

_"Oh...Oh god Ashley. . .deeper." Spencer uttered while opening her legs wider._

_Ashley happily complied and shoved her rigid tongue as deep as it would go into Spencer's pooling love chamber._

"_Yes right there! Oh Ashley!"_

"_You taste so sweet," the Martian muttered as she nibbled on the blonde's throbbing bundle of nerves._

_Spencer tugged Ashley's head closer to her sex. She gasped as the Martian began to thrust in and out of her out with impeccable speed. "That feels so good ahhhh, you fuck me so good! Ahh! Ash Ashley! I'm gonna-"_

"Cum," Spencer suddenly yelled.

Everyone in the class turned to look at her with stunned expressions. Spencer closed her eyes and sunk down into her seat. "Please tell me I didn't just yell cum," she whispered.

"You did," Ashley answered.

"Oh my God," the blonde whimpered.

"Are you alright Ms. Carlin," Mr. Andrews, the teacher, questioned perturbed.

"I- I'm fine," Spencer stuttered.

"Then why did you insist on disrupting my class," he asked impatiently.

"I didn't mean to-"

"You're probably not even following along."

"Yes I am."

"Alright then, pop quiz, what is one hundred divided by twenty five times twelve point five?"

"Um," Spencer hesitated.

"I'm waiting Ms. Carlin."

"Titi!"

"What," the teacher gasped.

"I meant fifty!" Spencer corrected with a blush.

The class began to giggle. Mr. Andrews silenced them with a look. He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the blonde. "That is correct, next question, what is eight plus eight plus two minus twelve equal to?"

"Sex," the blonde blurted.

"Excuse me," Mr. Andrews spat out.

"I mean six! Not sex! Six!"

"Ms. Carlin what is going on with you," the teacher questioned in disgust.

"I didlo, ugh, I mean, I don't know!" Spencer looked down completely mortified as the whole class burst into fits of laughter.

"Do you think Algebra's a joke or something?"

"I think Spencer needs to go to the nurse," Ashley intervened.

"Sounds like she needs more than that to me," a classmate joked.

Ashley didn't get it. She shrugged and looked at the teacher in question. "I can take her over there if you want."

"Yes go ahead," Mr. Andrews approved.

The Martian nodded and took hold of Spencer's hand. As fast, if not faster, than a bullet she hauled Spencer into a janitor's closet and turned on the lights.

"Okay," Spencer whispered clutching her stomach. "You've gotta give me a little warning before you go all speedy Gonzales on me like that."

"Spencer what is going on with you," Ashley questioned in concern. "You were acting … weirder than _me_ back in the class."

Spencer let out a sigh, "You wouldn't understand."

"Help me understand then," the Martian replied cupping the blonde's cheek.

Spencer shuttered at the gentle touch. She just now realized how little of space there was between their bodies in the small proximity of the closet. "Ashley," she whispered gazing into the brunette's hypnotizing brown eyes. "You need to step away from me... before I …"

Ashley frowned. "Before you what?"

The blonde swallowed. "Before I do this." She breathed out as she violently crashed her lips against Ashley's.


	11. The plan is a go?

**Please enjoy! Oh, and I understand TheQueen it's no big deal. Thank you. **

**

* * *

**

Ashley's eyes widened in surprise as the blonde shoved her to the ground. Spencer's eyes were clouded with a dirty lust. It was frightening yet … very sexy.

Before Ashley could say anything Spencer's eager tongue entered her mouth, desire began to curse through the brunette's heated body.

"Spencer," the Martian moaned in question.

The blonde tore her lips from Ashley's briefly. "No talking," she murmured as she straddled the confused yet very willing Martian.

Ashley sat up and deepened the kiss. She placed her hands on Spencer's behind and pulled her closer. The blonde moaned and began to lightly grind against the Martian's stomach.

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood-

"Ms. Caldwell!" Ashley and Spencer screeched shuffling away from one another.

"Hello darlings," the teacher greeted in confusion. "What might you two be doing in here?"

"Um," Spencer stuttered searching for an excuse. "Oh there's my pencil," she said slapping her forehead and picking up a random pencil she saw in the corner of the closet. "Good thing we found it in this … closet, right Ashley?"

The Martian frowned. "But Spencer you were not looking for a uff," she grunted when Spencer's elbow met her stomach sharply. "I mean yes. Here is that pencil."

Ms. Caldwell eyed them suspiciously. Spencer gulped hoping that their drama teacher would buy that silly excuse of an … excuse.

"Alright then," Ms. Caldwell shrugged before walking away.

"Wow," Spencer gawked. "That actually worked?"

"Um Spencer," Ashley asked bashfully. "Not that I am complaining or anything but … what was that kiss all about?"

"Oh that um, that, ah, was," Spencer hesitated. "That was …just a rewarding kiss for you being the um … best girlfriend ever."

"Oh," Ashley smiled. "If I knew humans gave out those kind of kisses I would be kissing you for eternity."

The blonde looked down and frowned, "Yeah," she muttered.

Ashley bit her lip and timidly whispered, "I think I am ready Spencer."

Spencer gave her a look. "Ready for what?"

"I am ready to mate," the brunette stated with a proud smile.

"What," Spencer gasped.

"Listen Spencer," the Martian continued grasping Spencer's hands. "I love you and I know you love me. My father said not to completely commit to mating with anyone unless it's the real thing. I know this is the real thing. That's why I am ready."

The blonde blinked. "Um…."

Girl's Bathroom

"You need to end this," Madison yelled.

"I can't," Spence hissed. "I've got Carmen within my hands grasp. She's about to crack any minute now. I can feel it!"

"Are you fucking kidding me Spencer," the Latina fired back. "I'm sorry to say this but I don't think Carmen cares about who you're going out with. In fact she looks like she's pretty content with dating whatever slut happens to throw them self at her."

"That is not true," the blonde argued weakly.

"It is true," her friend countered. "It's obvious Carmen doesn't like a challenge. She just likes easy chicks. If she has to work to get to you she won't even bother going after you at all."

"So I'll try to make myself look easy."

"And what are you gonna do with Ashley?"

Spencer bit her lip and looked down. "I don't know."

"Why can't you just be with Ashley and forget about Carmen," Madison asked sighing in frustration.

"Oh get real Mads," Spencer scoffed. "She's an alien for crying out loud! I can't date an Alien! That's just … strange."

"Ashley doesn't think it's strange," Madison shrugged.

"Of course she doesn't think it's strange."

"I don't think it's strange."

"Well that's just you."

"The school doesn't think it's strange."

"The school doesn't know."

"Oprah doesn't think it's strange."

"Yeah well … wait," Spencer frowned. "What?"

The school bell rang.

"We better get to class," Madison sighed as she did a quick fix of her hair. "You need to fix this Spencer. It's not only you tied into all this bullshit it's me too."

"I'll figure something out," Spencer whispered more so to herself as she made her way out of the bathroom.

Almost immediately Ashley was by the blonde's side grasping her hand. "Spencer," Ashley said happily. "You will not believe what I discovered today!"

"What's that Ashley?"

"There's this weird tiny machine in the library I saw a student using," the Martian explained. "It does not talk but it has a tiny hole. When the boy stuck a pencil in it the writing utensil came out sharpened! Can you believe that?"

Spencer couldn't help the amused smile that tugged at her lips. "That's called a pencil sharpener Ashley."

"Oh," Ashley nodded. "That is strange. On my planet the pencils never need to be sharpened. The pencils just remain sharp."

"That's … interesting."

"I am thirsty." The Martian announced. "Do you have any pens on you?"

Spencer shook her head in disgust. "No, Ashley you are not drinking ink again. We here on Earth drink water when we're thirsty. Here," She said guiding the brunette over to a water fountain.

Ashley frowned. "What is this?"

Spencer tried to hold back an eye roll. "It's a water fountain, push the button, get your water, and let's go. I don't want to be late for class."

The Martian slowly approached the 'water fountain'. With caution she pressed the button. She jumped back quickly when a squirt of water sprayed out of the metal tunnel like thing. Once more she pressed the button and another squirt came out.

Ashley scratched her head. Did that mean she only had a certain amount of time to drink the water? Pressing the button once more she quickly ducked her head towards the jet of liquid but the water was gone before any hit her mouth.

Ashley growled and tried three more times ending with the same results. She let out a helpless sigh and smacked the fountain. "How does this contraption expect me to get water?"

Spencer, no longer able to contain herself, let out a chuckle. "Ashley, the longer you press the button the longer the water stays."

Ashley nodded and did as she was told. It worked! The Martian ducked her head to take a sip of the water but suddenly it went away.

"Hey," Ashley yelled. "Why did it stop? I did as you said and it still stopped!"

Spencer shrugged.

The school's plumber walked towards them. "Sorry about that young lady. We're working on the school's pipes. This should be up and running again tomorrow."

The Martian growled. Spencer laughed and tugged Ashley to their next class.

Theatre Class

"Okay my little ducklings," Ms. Caldwell sang out in her regularly cheery voice. "We will be working on our scenes today. But before that Bobby I'm-"

"It's Billy," he sighed in annoyance.

"Billy, that's what I said. I said Billy." she continued. "Now Bernie, I'm thinking of a number between one and two million what is it?"

He frowned. "Um … seven?"

"Wrong," the teacher snapped. "Get out right now!"

"What," he gasped.

"Out," she said pointing towards the classroom's door. "I want you out of my class room right now Beethoven!"

He sighed and shook his head. "It's Billy," he muttered walking out of the room.

"Ashley," Ms. Caldwell called out. "You tell me, what number I was thinking of."

"Ten thousand and thirty two," Ashley answered easily.

The teacher gasped. "That is correct how did you-"

"Lucky guess," the Martian supplied.

"Yes, a lucky guess," Ms. Caldwell murmured. She moved closer to Ashley and sniffed her briefly. Everyone looked on with confusion. The teacher stepped back. "I see. Well, class go ahead and get started," she announced walking over to her desk.

"She is beyond crazy," Spencer muttered.

"Why did she smell me," Ashley asked disturbed.

The blonde shrugged. Suddenly her eyes widened when she saw Carmen walk into the classroom. "Oh my God," she whispered.

Ashley turned and saw the human she hated the most. "Great," she muttered as the short brunette made her way over to them.

"Hey," Carmen greeted.

"Carmen," Spencer squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah," Ashley hissed. "What are you doing here?"

The short brunette shrugged. "I have an open class this period. I wanted to come by and see one of my favorite girls."

Spencer blushed. Ashley stepped in front of her enemy. "Well, Ms. Caldwell is right over there. Take a good look at her and then leave."

"I was actually referring to Spencer," Carmen said defiantly.

"I think you are forgetting Spencer is my girlfriend," Ashley replied poking the brunette's chest. "You had your chance and you blew it."

"Who says my chances are up," Carmen gloated.

"I do," The Martian growled.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," The short brunette laughed. She turned her attention over to Spencer and winked over at Spencer. "I'll see you later sexy." Carmen purred before leaving the classroom.

Ashley let out a frustrated breath. "I really want to … as you humans say 'beat her ass'!"

Spencer shook herself out of her daze. She couldn't believe what had just happen. Maybe Madison was wrong. Carmen does like a challenge after all. Maybe this crazy plan was working.

This was great! In fact the blonde should be jumping with joy right now but for some reason she felt … unsatisfied. If she didn't know any better you could say she felt … guilty?


	12. The Truth shall set you free … or not?

"I will see you at home after track practice," Ashley said readjusting her track bag on her shoulder.

"Alright," Spencer nodded. "Did you want me to come pick you up afterwards?"

"No, I will run home, it makes for good practice after practice," the Martian replied before giving the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek and skipping off to practice.

Spencer started walking towards the parking lot. She couldn't wait to get home, it had been a very long and confusing school day.

"Hey cutie," she heard called from behind her. The blonde frowned and turned around. Her stomach went into knots when she saw Carmen.

"Hello," she replied lamely.

"So," the brunette stretched out. "Is your girlfriend around?"

"Oh no, she has practice. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this Saturday."

Wow. Carmen really does go after whomever she wants, girlfriend be damned! But this is what Spencer wanted right? Right! Hey! I'm talking to you! Answer the question!

"Um," Spencer stuttered. "Aren't you going out with Heather Gold?"

The short brunette laughed and shook her head. "Oh no, she's old news. You're who I have my sights set on now babe."

Spencer tried not to visibly cringe. She hated being called babe. That was such a player thing to say. Plus babe is a pig from that one movie. What's that movie called? Oh yeah! Babe! Duh!

"Well then I guess I'll think about it."

Carmen's smug smile faltered a bit. "You'll think about it?" She asked confused.

The blonde nodded. "Yes, I will think about it."

"Alright fine, but while you think about that, think about this too," the short brunette brought her lips down on to Spencer's surprised ones.

Carmen pulled away quickly gave the blonde a wink and walked away. Spencer stood shocked completely still. "Oh my God," she muttered to no one in particular.

Spencer's Bedroom

"So she finally asked you out," Madison asked over the phone.

"Yep," Spencer smiled. "And then she kissed me."

"Wow that's gross."

"Madison! It was not gross! The kiss was … okay though compared to Ash- I mean other people I have kissed in the past," Spencer scrambled out.

"Wait! Hold on! Were you about to compare Carmen's kiss to Ashley's?"

"No," the blonde replied a little too quickly. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Apparently there is something."

"No there's nothing."

"Oh believe me there's something," Madison laughed out. "So anyways, where was Ashley when all of this happened?"

"She has track practice; she doesn't get out until another half hour."

"Well Carmen sure is a bold bitch."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Please remove that b word from your sentence Madison."

"Alright, Carmen sure is a bitch. Was that better?"

"Oh, perfect," the blonde dead panned.

"So are you going on this date with her?"

"I don't know," Spencer shrugged. "I told her I'd think about it."

"But I thought this is what you wanted this whole damn time! I haven't been fibbing my ass off to that beautiful Martian for no damn reason chica!"

"I know, but there's something holding me back..."

"Like guilt?"

"It's like a strange feeling deep down in my stomach…"

"Guilt."

"I get it every time I look into Ashley's eyes…"

"Guilt!"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say it was …"

"Guilt."

"Gas."

"Oh girl you're so stupid!"

Spencer scoffed. "What? It's not my fault my body rejects certain foods I eat."

"That feeling you have isn't gas! What the fuck? It's guilt."

"Maybe," the blonde heaved a sigh and looked out her window. What she saw nearly made her drop her phone. "I've got to go." she said hanging up her cell.

She hurriedly walked over to her window and opened it. "Mom what the hell are you doing out there," she hissed.

There Paula sat on a tree branch with a pair of binoculars around her neck out side of her daughter's window… in clear sight. "Um," she stuttered out.

"You know I can see you right?"

"No you can't, you can't see me."

"I'm looking right at you!"

"Nope, no you're not."

"Have you completely lost it mom?"

Paula pointed behind her daughter. "Oh my God look! It's … a closet!"

Spencer rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm not stupid mom."

"You're right honey," her mom sighed defeated. Suddenly she pointed again. "Oh my God look its Justin Timberlake!"

Spencer's eyes widened with delight and she quickly turned around. "Justin? Where?"

The blonde frowned when she saw no one. Figuring she had just been played she quickly turned back around.

Her mother was nowhere in sight.

"Damn she's good," the blonde muttered running out of her room headed for the stairs. She crashed into some one however in the hallway.

"Wow honey, watch where you're going," Paula said straightening her clothes.

Spencer's eyes went wide with surprise. "How did you get up here so fast? You were just outside literally less than a minute a go."

Paula frowned in concern and placed her hand on her daughter's forehead. "Honey are you catching a cold?"

"Cold?" Arthur asked walking out of his bedroom. "Is everything alright here?"

"No," Spencer hissed slapping her mother's hand away. "Your wife has gone all G.I. Jane on me! She was just out in a tree looking through my bedroom window!"

"Spencer are you okay," her father asked.

"I'm fine!" The blonde countered. "It's her that's gone crazy. Not me!"

"Right," Arthur said with a frown. "Honey, it's been a long day why don't you go take a nap and I'll bring you some soup?"

Spencer heaved a frustrated sigh and stomped back to her bedroom. She missed however the sly smile Paula shot her way.

At school

"Good practice today Ashley, you were amazing out there," a team mate called as the track team headed out of the locker room.

Ashley smiled and waved. She frowned in confusion when she saw a strange shadowed figure headed her way wearing a dark trench coat, a hat and some shades.

"Hey," the strange person hissed.

"Hello," the brunette said. "Do I know you?"

"Maybe," the figure answered. "I have something for you."

"Okay," the Martian replied unsure.

"Here," the person said handing her a package. "It's a dvd watch it when your girlfriend's not at home."

"Why?" Ashley asked slipping the disk into her track bag.

"It contains some very important footage," the figure cryptically answered. "I've gotta go now. Don't tell anyone this happened."

And with that the figure sprinted away. A little haphazardly but it was still out of sight pretty fast. Ashley shrugged and began to make her way home.

Carlin's House

Spencer did finally find the courage to call up Carmen and say yes. She still got that uneasy guilty feeling in her stomach though that she couldn't shake.

Ashley came bursting through the front door all smiles. She ran over to her girlfriend and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"Hey," Spencer greeted with a half hearted grin. "How was practice?"

"It was fun; Coach calls me her secret weapon." Ashley replied beaming. "Oh I got something for you," she said rummaging through her track bag.

Spencer eyes lit up when Ashley pulled out a yellow daisy and handed it to her. The Martian knew better than to give her a rose. That didn't go over too well last time.

"This is so sweet of you Ashley," the blonde gushed. "I love it."

"I love you," Ashley whispered giving Spencer a kiss.

Oh no there's that gas or guilt feeling again. That's it! Spencer couldn't keep going on with these lies anymore. She had to tell Ashley the truth and she had to do it now.

"Ashley there's something I need to tell you," Spencer said letting out a shaky breath as she sat down the flower.

"What is it," Ashley asked grasping the blonde's hands.

"I wanted to tell you that –"

"It's time to eat everyone!" Arthur called.

Spencer's confidence faltered. "I wanted to tell you we're having your favorite dish tonight. Spaghetti!"

"Yes," Ashley cheered before dragging her girlfriend into the dining room.

"We're having your favorite tonight Ashley," Paula said taking her seat at the table.

"I love spaghetti. It's the best! Well, I love it second to Spencer of course," Ashley commented with a smile.

"Well today's a special occasion," Arthur said. "Today marks the second official month that you have been with us here Ashley."

"Wow," Spencer gasped.

"I love being here with you all. You are truly like a second family to me," The Martian gushed out. "I love you guys."

"Oh damn you Spencer," Paula suddenly screamed jumping up from her seat.

"Mom," Glen said a little frightened. "What are you doing?"

"She knows what she's doing," Paula growled pointing at Spencer who looked down guilty. "I need to take a walk," the older blonde muttered leaving the house.

"Okay," Glen stretched out.

"She's been acting so strange lately," Arthur said scratching his head.

Spencer tried to brush it off. "Can you pass the meatballs?"

Ashley handed her the plate. "So, if I have been here for two months that means it is our one month anniversary Spencer!"

Spencer swallowed hard. "Yeah, I guess it is…"

"Then that makes this a very special day," Arthur smiled. "Congratulations."

Blonde sighed and looked down at her plate. "Why doesn't somebody just slam 'I'm a bitch' right across my forehead?" She whispered to herself.

Later that night

When everyone was dead asleep in the Carlin household Ashley pulled out that dvd that the strange person had given her. A little nervous she put it into the player and hit play.

She smiled when she saw her girlfriend on the screen. Her smile turned into a frown though when she heard the words being uttered out of the blonde's mouth.


	13. Time to face the music

**Yeah sorry about that cliffhangers. I love tossing them in every now and then...**

**

* * *

**

Ashley's Bedroom

The young Martian couldn't believe what she was watching on the dvd. It was unbelievable. The brunette was so stunned she didn't know what to do.

Spencer's Bedroom

It was two in the morning and Spencer, for some strange reason, could not go to sleep. There was something nagging at her, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

She shrugged and slowly headed out of her room. Some warm orange juice always put her back to bed. Don't ask why, it just does. She never got the whole warm milk thing.

On her way past Ashley's bedroom she saw a neon glow coming from under the door. Spencer was compelled to shrug it off, but curiosity got the best of her.

Slowly, she opened Ashley's door. The blonde saw the Martian sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the television in disbelief.

"Ashley," she whispered moving closer. "What are you watching?"

"It's you," Ashley replied quietly not tearing her eyes from the television.

The Martian's tone frightened the blonde slightly. She took another step closer. "It's me what?" Taking in a deep breath Spencer turned to look at the screen. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my God Ashley turn that off," the blonde screeched.

"Why," Ashley questioned.

"Because it's embarrassing," Spencer huffed.

The video was of a three year old Spencer taking a bath, splashing in the water, yelling incoherent words.

"Spencer, I have been trying to figure out what language you are speaking but it is too hard to decipher," Ashley informed scratching her head in confusion.

The Video Tape

"_Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba!" The little blonde yelled hitting the water with every word. She crossed her little arms and looked up at her mommy._

"_What's the matter my yittle girl," Paula cooed from behind the camera._

"_Mama!" Spencer huffed. Her mommy can clearly see what's wrong with her why would she ask? "Gimme my Ba Ba!"_

"_Okay, here you go, but it's gonna get wet Spencer," Paula warned as she handed her spoiled daughter her stuffed toy._

Ashley's Bedroom

Spencer hurriedly hit stop on the dvd player. "You really don't need to see the next part Ashley okay? Why don't you go to bed?"

"But I want to watch," Ashley said moving to hit play again. Spencer blocked her way much to her frustration. "Spencer, do not make me use it."

"Use what," the blonde asked blocking the player.

"This," the Martian said before pinching her girlfriend's neck. The blonde was out cold. Now Ashley could watch the rest of the dvd without any interruptions.

The Video Tape

"_Okay, here you go, but it's gonna get wet Spencer," Paula warned as she handed her spoiled daughter her stuffed toy._

"_Yay," the little blonde cheered jerking the object from her mommy's hands. In case you didn't figure it out ba ba means stuffed animal._

_This one was different though, this stuffed toy was of a baby Martian. Spencer cuddled up with toy and mumbled, "Luv my Ashy."_

Ashley's Bedroom

Ashley's eyes went wide with surprise. Did baby Spencer just say what she thought she just said. The Martian hit rewind and then play.

"_Luv my Ashy."_

Ashley couldn't believe it. Either her ears were playing tricks on her or she just watched her girlfriend say ... Luv my Ashy? She had to get more info on this and quick. With another pinch the blonde began to awake.

"Who are you, Xena," Spencer mumbled. She opened her eyes to see Ashley smiling down at her. The blonde groaned, "You watched it didn't you," she grumbled sitting up.

"Yes I did," the Martian nodded with a smirk.

Spencer covered her face in embarrassment. "Oh my God," she whispered. "How did you even get a hold of this," the blonde questioned looking up at Ashley.

"I um, found it," Ashley lied quickly.

Spencer shook her head, "This is so awkward."

"So, you had a stuffed Martian toy named Ashley," the brunette giggled.

"It was my favorite toy okay," the blonde replied with a blush. "My parents had given it to me when I turned three and for some reason I named it Ashley. It's just a coincidence that your name is Ashley and you happen to be a Martian too."

"I do not think so Spencer," Ashley replied with a smile. "I think it was fate that brought me to you."

"More like a spaceship," the blonde mumbled.

"Well yes that is correct," The Martian nodded. "But it was destined that we be together. You loved me even when you were little and you did not even know me!"

Spencer shook her head. "It was just a stuffed animal Ashley. A toy does nothing in determining some one's fate. Now, I have a busy day tomorrow, actually in a few hours, so, I'm going back to bed."

Ashley took hold of the blonde's hand. "Sleep with me."

The blonde's eyes widened. The Martian shook her head and back peddled. "No, I mean, go to sleep with me here in my bed…with me."

"Oh," Spencer muttered. "You mean … cuddle with you?"

"Yes," Ashley smiled. "I want to do as you humans say, spoon!"

"Right," the blonde stretched out. "Okay … I um guess we can do that." She stuttered as she slowly made her way under the covers of the bed.

The Martian hopped into bed and quickly snuggled up behind Spencer. Letting out a content sigh she tossed her arm around the blonde's middle.

Spencer's eyes shut in bliss. This was actually pretty nice. Ashley's embrace felt comforting, cozy, protective and …. what was the Martian doing?

Ashley kept wiggling around behind her. Every time she moved she would unknowingly rub her groin provocatively against the blonde's butt.

"Ashley," Spencer moaned.

"Yes?"

The blonde involuntarily pressed her body closer to the Martian's moving form. "What … ah …. are you doing?"

"Trying to get comfortable," the Martian grunted moving a little faster.

"Ugh, you need to stop," the blonde hissed as she tried to suppress another moan.

Ashley immediately stopped. She looked at her girlfriend in confusion. "Spencer are you okay, you look all sweaty and reddish."

"I'm fine," Spencer piped out short of breath. "Let's get some sleep huh? No more wiggling around." She ordered shutting her eyes.

"Spencer," the brunette whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happened to that stuffed Martian toy?"

Spencer let out a sad sigh. "I um, we had gone on vacation and I had left it at a hotel room when I was eight. We were half way out of the state when I noticed I didn't have it so we turned back. When we got there it was gone."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ashley murmured.

"Yeah," the blonde sighed once more. "Um, let's get some sleep; it's kind of hard for me to talk about it..."

"Okay," the Martian nodded. She kissed the blonde's shoulder. "Goodnight Spencer, I love you." She whispered before closing her eyes.

The blonde's eyes shot right back open. There it was again… that guilt feeling.

When morning hit, the feeling had yet to go away. It was almost becoming unbearable and on top of that today was Spencer's date with Carmen.

"I still do not get where you are going," Ashley asked confused as she watched her girlfriend put on some finishing touches to her cute little outfit.

"I told you," Spencer muttered slipping on her shoes. "I'm going out with Madison."

"How come I cannot go with you?"

"Because it's a best friend day out," the blonde continued. "We're not allowed to bring our girlfriends with us. It's a rule we have."

"Oh," Ashley nodded. "So when will you be back?"

"Two hours maybe three," the blonde replied. A honk sounded from outside. "That's my dat- I mean that's my ride. I'll see you later."

Ashley skipped over to Spencer and gave her a kiss. "Have fun on your best friends' day out… I'll miss you."

Spencer gave her a weak smile and rushed outside. As soon as the blonde was in the passenger seat, Carmen peeled away from the house.

"So, what's up babe," Carmen asked glancing at Spencer.

"Nothing," Spencer grinned. "I'm just excited."

"You should be," the brunette replied. "You are after all on a date with Carmen."

Wow that wasn't cocky and arrogant at all. Spencer brushed it off. "So, um, where are we going?" She asked.

"We're gonna get some grub," the brunette replied turning into a parking lot.

"At Burger King," Spencer asked confused.

"That's right," Carmen said stepping out of the car and walking towards the fast food restaurant not even bothering to get the door for Spencer.

"I guess I'll get it myself then," the blonde muttered as she exited the car and ran to catch up with Carmen.

The short brunette was already at the counter. "Yeah, I'll take a whopper and a medium coke." She ordered before looking over to Spencer.

"Oh, I'll take the same," the blonde replied.

"Okay," the cashier said. "That will be twelve twenty five."

"Pay for that, why don't you babe," Carmen said over her shoulder as she walked over to a vacant table.

Spencer's jaw dropped. With a few muttered curses she pulled out the money and handed it to the cashier. "Guess she wants me to pick up the food as well," she growled picking up the trey.

"Finally," Carmen sighed out. "I'm so fucking hungry!"

And with that the short brunette began to devour her food like a dog.

"This is so good," she mumbled showing the whole world what a chewed up burger looks like. Spencer frowned in disgust and set her burger down. Her appetite was officially gone.

Carmen let out a loud belch and then addressed Spencer. "So, babe, aren't you happy that Carmen finally asked you out? This must be a dream come true for you."

"More like a nightmare," Spencer whispered to herself.

"What was that," the brunette asked.

"Nothing," the blonde said with a forced smile. "I said - Carmen what the hell are you doing?"

The brunette had pickles placed over her eyes and was making weird gagging noises. Spencer looked around embarrassed and kicked the brunette under the table.

"What the hell are you doing," she hissed once more.

"I'm pickle woman blah blah," Carmen groaned out in her best monster voice. "My eyes are made of pickles."

"Stop that," Spencer cursed as she yanked the pickles off of the brunette's eyes.

Carmen sighed. "You're no fun," she pouted. "Anyways, are you ready for the second part of your date with Carmen?"

Ew, why did she keeps referring to herself in the third person, it's annoying!

"I don't know," Spencer sighed. "Where are you taking me next?"

"Somewhere special," the short brunette replied with a smile.

Fifteen minutes later.

"An arcade," Spencer asked in disbelief. "You took me to an arcade?"

"That's right babe," Carmen replied with a proud smile. "Race you inside," she yelled before running off into the arcade.

"She took me to an arcade," the blonde muttered walking into the childish establishment.

"Hell yes," the brunette yelled. "They've got Pac man!"

Spencer let out a humorless chuckle. "This is all a joke right? Our date really isn't gonna be spent here…is it?"

Carmen didn't even hear the blonde she was too busy with the game.

"Carmen," Spencer huffed crossing her arms. "Carmen did you hear me?"

"Right, something about a joke," the brunette mumbled still into the game.

"This is going to be a long night," Spencer groaned.

The Next Day

Spencer's Bedroom

"It was a complete disaster," Spencer shouted.

"So, what happened," Madison asked eager for details.

"Well first she took me Burger King. I had to pay and I didn't even eat my burger because her chewing like a damn cow squashed my appetite. Then she took me to the arcade! For the last hour of our date I was completely ignored!"

"Wow, that sucks," the Latina laughed out.

"It gets worse," Spencer continued. "At the end of the date when she dropped me off she tried to kiss me. Really? Did she actually think I was having a good time? Plus she had no manners, she ate with her mouth open, she never opened doors for me, she ignored whatever I said, she made me pay! What did I ever see in her?"

"I don't know girl," Madison shrugged.

"I mean why didn't you ever tell me I was making a mistake with her?"

"I did!"

Spencer frowned. "You did?"

"Yes I did, several times!" Madison said giving the blonde a disbelieving look. "You were just always so caught up with Carmen's look and … blah blah blah, to ever see how much of a pig Carmen really is."

Spencer took a seat on her bed and sighed. "Oh my God," she mumbled. "I've been so blind this whole time. Sadly, it took a horrendous date with Carmen to realize this. I mean I've never seemed to _see_ how much Ashley really means to _me_. She's ten times better than Carmen will ever _be_. I couldn't do the right- Ow!" The blonde held her cheek in pain. "Why'd you slap me?"

"Someone needed to," Madison shrugged. "Plus you were starting to rhyme. I thought you were about to break out in song or something."

"Thanks Mads," Spencer deadpanned.

Madison smiled. "I'm your best friend. I'm here to support you, like a bra."

Spencer frowned confused.

Downstairs

"Are you sure it's exactly the same Mrs. Carlin," Ashley asked for the thousandth time.

At Ashley's suggestion, Paula and the Martian had been out hunting for a replica of the 'Ashley Alien toy' Spencer had when she was younger. It took them ten different stores and four hours but they found it.

"Yes Ashley," Paula laughed out. "Now, why don't you run upstairs and give it to her? She'll love it, trust me."

"Okay," Ashley nodded and headed for the stairs.

"Oh wait Ashley," Paula called out.

The Martian turned back to her.

"Um, did a strange dark figure come up to you and hand you a DVD?" The older blonde asked casually.

"Yes," Ashley said slightly confused.

"Right," Paula nodded and cleared her throat. "They wanted me to tell you they gave you the wrong dvd."

"Okay," the Martian stretched out. "How did you know that I had-"

"Is that the phone," Paula asked as she hurried out of the room.

Ashley shrugged and ran upstairs.

Spencer's bedroom

"So, are you going to tell Ashley the truth," Madison asked hopefully.

"Yes I don't want to use her anymore," Spencer sighed out. "I'm tired of lying to her. I want to be a real girlfriend for her. Not pretend. Kissing Carmen and going out on that date with her was a huge mistake!"

"I think I heard them drive up," Madison informed looking out the window. "Why don't you go tell her right now?"

"Right," Spencer said determinedly. She opened the door and her eyes widened in shock. "Ashley?"

The Martian had tears falling down her face. Madison muttered a curse and smacked her forehead. This was not happening.

Spencer swallowed. "Um, Ashley, how much of that did you hear?"

"Everything," Ashley mumbled. "Here," the Martian sniffled shoving the toy into Spencer's hands before walking away. "I need to go; I do not feel so good." She whispered.

"Oh my God," Spencer gasped. "This isn't happening."

* * *

**Oh damn, looks like we've got us another cliffhanger. :)**


	14. Okay Folks Get ready to crash land pt1

**Annnnnd here comes the heartbreaking chapters...**

**

* * *

**

Kitchen

Paula was busy cleaning when she heard Ashley walking in. Seeing the brunette's distraught face she immediately walked over to her and wrapped her arms around the Martian.

"Ashley what's wrong," Paula cooed. "Did Spencer not like the gift?"

"No it is not that," Ashley muttered wiping her eyes. "It is something else. Spencer and I are no longer together."

"What?" The older blonde gasped. "What happened?"

"It is a long story," the Martian replied. "I have never felt this way before Mrs. Carlin. It hurts really bad right here," she informed pointing towards her two hearts.

Paula gave her a sympathetic look and cupped her cheek. "Ashley, honey, why don't you go sit in the living room and I'll bring you some tea? We'll talk if you want to."

Ashley nodded and did as she was told. Paula let out a sigh and shook her head.

Spencer's Bedroom

"Nice going," Madison growled shoving Spencer. "Because of you, that poor little innocent creature has just had her … hearts broken!"

"I deserved that," Spencer whispered looking down.

"No," Madison hissed getting in the blonde's face. "You deserve to have your ass kicked. I told you this was a stupid fucking idea from the beginning but did you listen to me?"

Spencer winced. "No."

"No! You didn't!" The Latina yelled. "You were too caught up with who you thought was the perfect girlfriend to realize you already had the perfect woman right in front of you!"

The blonde began to cry.

"Go ahead cry, I don't give a fuck," Madison shrugged. "You didn't know this but everyday at school every fucking day Ashley would have heaps of women toss themselves at her but you know what she would say when they'd put the moves on her?"

"What," Spencer sniffled.

Madison sighed. "She would say sorry but, I am in love with Spencer. Too bad she didn't realize her precious Spencer was a lying whore who'd put anybody on the back burner as long as it meant getting closer to Carmen."

"But-"

"I don't wanna hear it! You better go talk to that Martian." Madison hissed walking out of the bedroom.

Spencer nodded and hurriedly rushed downstairs. She found the brunette clutching a pillow to her chest sitting on the couch.

Taking a deep breath she took a seat on the far end. The Martian glanced up at the blonde with saddened eyes and quickly looked back down.

"Ashley," Spencer whispered hoarsely. "I-"

"Why?" Ashley suddenly blurted tearfully. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I never wanted things to turn out this way."

"I am … was in love with you Spencer," the Martian hissed.

"Was?" The blonde repeated.

"I do not know how I feel about you now," Ashley shook her head. "It feels like my hearts have been smashed into little pieces."

"I'm so sorry," Spencer replied looking down.

"Has everything been a lie," the Martian questioned through tears.

The blonde's silence was a good enough answer for Ashley. Wiping angrily at her tears the Martian stood up and prepared to leave. Spencer quickly took hold of her hand.

"Not everything," she said quietly. "I mean most of it … was but I began to have feelings for you though Ashley."

"Why? Because you began to feel guilty and sorry for me," the Martian growled snatching her hand from Spencer's. "I am going for a walk and do not follow me," she informed walking towards the front door.

Spencer quickly stood up and tried to grasp the brunette's hand. "Ashley wait!"

Ashley whirled on the blonde, "Leave me alone!" She yelled as her honey brown eyes turned into a bright red color.

Spencer immediately backed down slightly frightened. She'd never seen the Martian this angry before. In fact, she'd never seen the Martian angry period.

The Martian turned back around and quickly headed out of the house. Spencer tried to catch sight of her through the window but Ashley was nowhere to be seen. She let out a sigh and leaned her forehead against the glass.

She jumped suddenly when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. The blonde quickly turned and around and saw her mother looking at her with a blank expression.

"We need to talk," Paula stated before moving into the kitchen.

Spencer frowned in confusion and followed her mother. She had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

"Mom what is it," Spencer sighed as she walked into the kitchen.

"There is something that I have been hiding from you Spencer," Paula replied.

"Mom, what are you talking about," the young blonde asked looking her mom over suspiciously. Something definitely was not right.

"That's the thing," Paula continued. "I'm not your mom."

"What?" Spencer whispered starting to freak out.

The older blonde sighed and brought her hand up to her head. With a quick yank her hair came off the top of her head.

"Mom, when did you get a wig," Spencer asked with wide eyes.

Paula took both of her hands, rested them on the back of her neck, and began to peel her skin off.

"Mom when did you get removable skin," the young blonde gasped as she watched her mom shuck all of her skin off like a blanket.

Spencer's breathe hitched. "Mom," she yelled. "When did you become Raife, Ashley's Alien father!"

"You can stop calling me mom now," Raife supplied with a smirk.

"Oh my God," Spencer screamed. "What have you done with my mother?"

The Martian chuckled. "She is fine, she is back in one of my travel spaceships along with Clay on the planet Mars. They are on vacation."

"Mars," the blonde yelled. "There's no life on Mars! They're gonna die. Oh my God my brother and my mom are going to die! You killed them! You're a murderer! You're an Alien murderer here to kill me like you killed my mom and brother!"

"Hey," Raife scoffed. "Will you calm down? Did you not just hear me? They are fine; they are on vacation on Mars. It is one of the safest planets in the Solar System."

"But there is no life on Mars," Spencer replied.

"Oh please," the Martian continued. "You humans are just not looking hard enough. The Mars citizens do not like to be bothered as much. They are very private people. But, if you offer them some cheese they come right on out."

The blonde gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you kidding me? Cheese?"

"Of course," Raife nodded.

"Right," Spencer stretched. "Um, could we get back to why you are here and why you were just in my mother's … body, suit, skin, thingy!"

"Yes about that," he cleared his throat. "I want Ashley back home."

"Excuse me," the blonde asked with a frown.

"I want Ashley back home, where she belongs," Raife repeated. "During Ashley's reports back to me she would go on and on about love and you. It was endless. I did not expect her to find love here on Earth. So, I borrowed your mother's form and set to sabotage your relationship with her."

"No wonder things have been so weird," Spencer muttered. "You wanted to split Ashley and me up? Why?"

"Earth is not a safe place for my little Martian," Raife defended. "America alone is a dangerous enough place. You beings kill each other for Zypho sakes! Besides, you were out to break Ashley's heart anyway. I knew you sounded too good to be true…. well, for a human. I knew she would get hurt."

The blonde looked down guilty. "I know I hurt Ashley," she whispered. "But, I know better now. I think … no, I know I'm in love with her."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it," Raife scoffed. "I didn't even have to do much sabotaging. You did all the work for me in splitting the two of you up. Now, I know she will want to come home back to me, where it is safe."

"Wait," Spencer frowned. "You're taking Ashley back home?"

"That is correct; as soon as I get the call from her I am taking her back that instant. She has been here long enough," Raife replied smugly.

"You can't take her away from me," the blonde said sternly.

"Watch me," the Martian replied in a deep voice. He gave her a quick wink and then suddenly disappeared from the room.

"Oh no," Spencer whispered as she ran out of the house. Surprisingly enough Ashley hadn't gone too far. She found the Martian mopping around the corner on a quiet street.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley growled glaring at the blonde. "Have you not done enough damage already?"

Spencer hunched over and took in some deep breaths. Yes, the Martian hadn't wandered too far from the house but it was still a long run and the blonde was no athlete.

"Ashley … I … you … me," she huffed.

"Yes I know, you and I are over Spencer," Ashley hissed.

Spencer frowned but kept trying nonetheless. "No … I …want."

"To be apart," the Martian finished. "I get it Spencer you do not have to rub it in." She whispered as she began to walk away.

The blonde grabbed hold of Ashley's arm and spun her around. "No, listen to me Ashley," she said loudly. "That is not what I was saying. What I was trying to say was," suddenly a funny feeling came over Spencer.

"You were trying to say what," the Martian asked impatiently.

"I hate your guts," Spencer growled. "I wish you would just go home and stay the fuck away from me you freak!"

"Fine," Ashley yelled in tears yanking her arm away. "I will be gone and away from you forever by Friday. You will never see me again Spencer Carlin," she cried before jogging lightly away.

The blonde shook her head dazed. "Wait," she yelled after the brunette. "Ashley I didn't mean that!" Spencer looked around lost. "What the fuck just happened to me," she gasped frightened.

"Ashley," she called once again catching up with the Martian. "That wasn't me that just said that Ashley you've got to believe me!"

"Sure Spencer, how dumb do you think I am," Ashley whimpered.

"Well," Spencer smirked. "I do think you're pretty fucking dumb!"

"Just get away from me," the Martian shouted taking off in her not-quite-so-human fast run down the street.

"No, wait, Ashley," Spencer yelled to no avail. She covered her face with her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. "What the fuck is going on," she yelled.

Suddenly the blonde was clunked in the back of the head by an object. She turned around and was hit smack in the face by a … purse?

"What the hell," she yelled covering her sore nose.

"Watch your language young lady," an old lady chastised smacking the blonde once more on the arm with her purse. "You used to be such a pleasant child."

"You didn't have to hit me you … randomly written in old lady," Spencer groaned with a frown.

"Well, you deserved it," the elderly woman said with a satisfied smile as she shuffled back down the street and into her house.

"Is the whole world against me now," the blonde growled.

BAM! Spencer hissed as she held the side of her head. "What the heck was that?" She yelled looking down. "A newspaper!" She screamed.

"Sorry lady," a little boy called over his shoulder as he took off on his bicycle. For a paperboy he had horrible aim.

"Looks like your day just got a little worse," a deep voice said from behind her.

Spencer turned around. "What a surprise you'd turn up as all these random things happen to me Raife." She deadpanned.

"Me," he asked in surprise. "I had nothing to do with the old lady and the paper boy."

"But you did have something to do with manipulating my words in front of Ashley," Spencer accused.

"Yes," Raife smiled. "That I had something to do with."

"Don't think this is going to stop from getting Ashley back," The blonde warned in a daring tone.

"Oh, I am just getting started my dear," He supplied before once again disappearing.

Spencer scoffed. "Does he always get to have the last word?"


	15. Okay Folks Get ready to crash land pt2

**TheQueen Spencer does love Ashley. You not believing that is probably my fault with the writing. I wrote this story a while back so my style has changed. I guess I didn't convey Spencer's feelings properly but she does love Ashley, there was just a whole lot of denial floating in her head. Enjoy!**

* * *

Madison's Bedroom

"Alright," Madison began. "Although I am still pissed at you but… you are still technically my best friend so I will help you get your girl back."

"Thanks Mads," Spencer smiled gratefully.

"That's right, I'm helping you," the Latina went on. "Although you've been a selfish, stupid, ungrateful, whorish, dumb-"

"Okay I get it Mads."

"Self centered, conceited, bitchy-"

"Alright Madison," Spencer yelled. "I get it. I've been all those things and more. I'm sorry and thank you very much for helping me out."

The Latina shrugged and waved her off with a grin. "It's like they say you know blood is thicker than water."

The blonde frowned and pointed between them. "Um, we're not related."

"That still doesn't change the fact that blood, in viscosity, is thicker than water."

"True."

"Right, moving on," Madison continued. "Now, let's get down to one important thing when it comes to winning someone back. Do you have strong knees?"

"Um … I guess so…"

"Good, cause you're going to be on them a whole lot in front of Ashley-"

"Whoa, hold on Madison," Spencer shook her head. "I don't think me going down on Ashley would be the most appropriate thing to do right now."

"Oh my God," the Latina groaned. "Get your mind out of the gutter chica. I'm talking about groveling! You don't go down on her until after she's forgiven you."

"Right, I better write that down," Spencer muttered taking out a pencil and paper.

"Begging for forgiveness is a big one," Madison progressed. "Correction, it is the biggest one, why, because you've really fucked up."

"I've tried begging."

"You need to try harder chica. You have those irresistible pouty eyes and lips you better put them to work alright?"

Spencer set her pencil and paper aside. "All these tips are great and all, but we have one major problem."

Madison crossed her arms. "What is it?"

"Raife Davies, Ashley's dad is here."

The Latina's eyes widened, "In my room?"

"No not in your room," Spencer quickly corrected. "Here, as in on this planet, as in California, as in Los Angeles as in-"

"I get what you're saying Daddy Davies is here. Why?"

"Well this is going to sound weird but, it's not like you haven't heard anything strange since Ash has been here anyways. He's been taking over my mom's body."

"No way," Madison gasped adding more butter to her bowl of popcorn. "This is some freaky stuff girl. No wonder Paula has been weird."

"Again," Spencer sighed. "Where did that popcorn come from?"

"Under my bed."

The blonde decided against questioning that any further. "Anyways, he's down here trying to sabotage Ashley and mine's relationship."

"Or lack there of."

"Madison-"

"Well, it's true; you screwed up the whole relationship on your own. He didn't even have to do much. Wasn't he the one that approved that Ashley could come down here? Why would he want to sabotage her relationship?"

"He thinks Earth is a dangerous place. He doesn't want his daughter to be hurt by a human."

"Well he can check the latter off the list."

"Madison!"

"Right, continue on."

"He does this weird thing where he takes over my … voice and he makes me say the complete opposite of what I really want to say."

"So he's like manipulating it," Madison frowned.

"Exactly," Spencer continued. "I don't know what to do. I really want to talk to Ashley but she keeps ignoring me and … I just want to explain everything."

"You'll get your chance," the Latina assured placing her hand and her best friend's shoulder. "I'm here to help you."

"Thanks Mads," the blonde smiled.

School Courtyard

"You know," Spencer panted as she ran to catch up with Ashley. "You really didn't need to run to school I could've given you a ride."

"I would rather not be in such close proximity with you," the Martian replied with a bored expression as she turned to look at the blonde.

Blue eyes flashed with hurt. "So now you can't stand to be near me at all?"

"That would be correct," Ashley replied before walking off.

Spencer bit her lip hard as she willed herself to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Any confidence she had riled up earlier was completely and utterly shot to hell.

"Ouch," Madison mouthed as she came to stand next to the blonde.

"Maybe I should just not do this," Spencer whispered looking down.

"No, we're not giving up," The Latina replied, her eyes following the Martian. She frowned in confusion. "Hey, why is your girl walking into the deans' office?"

"Who knows," the blonde shrugged. "I've gotta go to my locker," she muttered before mournfully walking off with her head down.

"I've gotta go do some investigating," Madison smirked as she stealthily followed behind the Martian. Once inside she spotted the brunette walking into Dean Howards' office. "What is going on," she muttered walking towards the door.

Dean Howards' Office

"I said something mean to Spencer Zy," Ashley confessed taking a seat in front of the intimidating desk.

"What did you say," the imposter dean questioned.

"I told her I cannot stand to be near her."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I am hurt and I want her to hurt too," the Martian shook her head. "I saw it on this human television show. I thought it would work but it does not. It just hurts even more."

Zy sighed in disappointment. "Ashley how many times do I have to tell you, the Martians from planet Jupiter made television for Earthlings only with the sole purpose to-"

"Slowly rot away human beings' brains I know," Ashley finished.

Outside Dean Howards' Office

Madison gasped quietly from the other side of the door. Dean Howards' was a Martian? Jupiter held even more Martians? Television was made to- okay, well, we kinda already knew that one.

Dean Howards' Office

"So, have you just been avoiding Spencer," Zy continued.

"Pretty much," the younger Martian whispered. "I do not want to but … it just hurts too much to be around her right now. Besides she said something really mean to me the other day."

"Like what?"

"Well, she said she wanted to talk to me. I allowed her to. She called me dumb, told me she hated my guts, and said she never wanted to see me again."

"Where the Zygot did that come from," Zy gasped disgusted.

"I do not know but if she does not want to see me anymore that is fine. I told her I would be leaving Friday and … if that is what she really wants then … I am leaving for good."

Outside Dean Howards' Office

"Holy shit," Madison muttered. She heard Ashley bidding a goodbye and quickly took off towards Spencer's locker.

Dean Howards' Office

"Oh wait Ashley I have something for you," Zy said reaching into her desk. "Some strange man dropped this off for you." She supplied handing the younger Martian a DVD.

"I wonder if this is the DVD that Paula said I was supposed to receive," Ashley muttered slipping the disk into her backpack.

"I have a player," Zy said motioning to the TV in the corner of the room. "We can watch it now if you would like."

"Okay," the younger Martian shrugged.

Spencer's Locker

Madison came running up to her best friend. "Spencer you will not believe what I just heard!"

"What is it Madison," the blonde replied in a bored tone closing her locker.

"Dean Howards is a Martian," she whispered. "Her real name is Zy. I overheard, well, I was eavesdropping on Ashley and Zy having a conversation about you."

Spencer frowned, "What?"

"Yeah I know. Anyways, Ashley was saying she wants to talk to you but she doesn't want to be near you at the same time. She thinks you never want to see her anymore because of what you had said when Daddy Davies took over your voice."

"I know, she told me she's leaving Friday," Spencer whispered.

"Oh no, she will not be leaving," the Latina corrected. "Not if you can help it. You're the one for her Spencer and, as long as it took you to finally figure it out, she's the one for you. You just have to tell her this."

Madison spotted Ashley walking out of the deans'. "And now might be one of those chances."

Spencer nodded, took a deep breath, and walked over to Ashley. The Martian looked pale and distraught. The blonde immediately became concerned.

"Ashley, are you okay," Spencer asked quietly.

"Here," the Martian growled shoving a DVD hard into Spencer's chest. "You and Carmen can keep it as a visual love diary." She muttered before sprinting away.

"Ashley," Spencer yelled after her in question. She looked down at the unmarked DVD. "What the hell is this?"

"What the hell was that," Madison yelled walking up to her best friend. "I didn't see any groveling."

"I didn't have a chance to get any words in," the blonde whispered. "She gave me this and then took off."

"Well, what is it," the Latina asked.


	16. Okay Folks get ready to crash land pt3

**hugbuddy13 your 'oh wow's crack me up. There's not one review you've left, as of yet, where you don't begin it with oh wow. I love it!**

**

* * *

**

"I don't know," Spencer shrugged looking at the dvd.

"Well, whatever it is will have to wait," Madison said flashing the blonde an apologetic smile. "Class is about to start."

"Yeah," the blonde nodded placing the dvd into her backpack.

"Hey, don't worry," the Latina nudged her best friend. "We're gonna figure this out. I'll come up with a plan to get your girl back, I promise."

"Thanks Mads."

"No problem, now get to class chica."

Drama Class

When the blonde spotted Ashley sitting in the corner she immediately walked over to her. "Ashley," she said quietly.

"Do not talk to me," the Martian whispered looking down.

"So now you can't even look at me," the blonde asked hurt.

"No, I cannot because it hurts too much to," Ashley responded still looking down.

"Ashley just listen to me," Spencer placed her hand on the Martian's shoulder.

Ashley immediately pulled away with a growl. "Ashley-"

"I saw the dvd Spencer I am not stupid," the brunette hissed.

"What is on the dvd," Spencer questioned a little frustrated.

"Do not pretend that you do not know," Ashley growled. "I cannot believe you thought so lowly of me Spencer!"

"Ashley look," Spencer suddenly paused. She felt that weird feeling come over her body again. The blonde brought her hand up to her head as she felt a wave

of dizziness. "Um," she stuttered out.

Ashley gave her a worried look. "Are you okay," she couldn't help but feel a little concerned for the blonde despite how angry she was.

"Oh no," Spencer smirked. "It is just your ugly face is making me a little sick."

The Martian narrowed her eyes.

"It is quite repulsive to look at," the blonde continued.

"How could you say that," Ashley said almost near tears.

Spencer's jaw dropped. "No, Ashley I didn't mean to say that," she rushed out immediately. "It's not me saying this to you."

"Yeah sure it is not," the Martian hissed.

"Who is ready to act," Ms. Caldwell sang out to the class.

Ashley raised her hand.

"Yes, Ashley," the teacher replied. "You are my favorite student!"

"Really," the brunette smiled.

"No," Ms. Caldwell shook her head. "What is it that you want Ashley?"

"I would like to switch acting partners please." Ashley said confidently ignoring the hurt look that Spencer shot her.

"What is wrong with the person you have now?"

"I do not want to work with her," the Martian informed sternly.

"Well, I'm sorry dear," Ms. Caldwell replied. "There is no switching of the partners. I have been over this already."

"Can we bend the rules maybe?"

"No we cannot bend the rules. My rules are not ones for bending, flipping, changing and re-arranging, are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the Martian whispered.

"Good," the drama teacher clapped. "Now let's get started with our exercises," she yelled spreading her arms out with glee.

The class groaned in response.

"Oh stop your groaning," Ms. Caldwell scolded. "You all sound like my ex husband when I would ask him for sex. Except he would groan, roll onto his back, and say 'just get it over with'."

Everyone went silent. A few students were trying their hardest not to vomit, the rest just gave her a disgusted stare.

"Right," the teacher continued with a smile. "Let's get on with our exercises shall we? Everybody partner up … c'mon everybody partner up. I said partner up! Stop looking at me like that!"

With those words everyone quickly scurried to get to their partners. Ashley reluctantly trotted over to Spencer.

"Okay, now partner A," the teacher continued. "I want you to take your right hand and hold partner B's left hand."

Spencer bit her lip and looked anxiously at Ashley. The blonde was partner A and judging by the look on the Martian's face she didn't think holding hands was the most appropriate thing to do right now.

"Spencer I said hold hands," Ms. Caldwell sung out.

Ashley shook her head and spoke. "Ms. Caldwell I do not think-"

"I said hold hands!" The teacher shouted.

Spencer immediately took hold of the brunette's hand. Ashley gasped and looked up at the blonde. No matter what the situation that spark that happens whenever they touched remained.

Maintaining contact with the Martian, Spencer smiled. Ashley, despite herself, blushed and quickly averted her eyes.

"What do we do now," Billy asked bored already with this exercise.

"Well Billy-"

The red head smiled. "Hey, you finally got my name right."

"Of course I did," Ms. Caldwell shrugged. "Now, as I was saying George. You and your partner are to remain like this through the whole class as you go over your script."

"That is just great," Ashley grumbled sarcastically.

"Ashley listen to me," Spencer sighed. "When I say those mean things to you … you have to believe me when I say that is not me."

"Then who else would it be Spencer," Ashley hissed.

"This is going to sound bad but," the blonde took a deep breath. "It's your father. He's been manipulating my voice. He's even gone as far as disguising himself as my mother to separate us."

"What?" The Martian practically yelled. "That is disgusting."

"I know," the blonde nodded.

"It is disgusting that you would go as far as to bringing my father into all of this," Ashley continued with a glare. "I did not think you could stoop so low."

"No," Spencer's jaw dropped. "Ashley, I'm telling you the truth!"

"I do not want to hear it Spencer," the Martian growled. "We are just going to go over our lines and forget you ever brought up those stupid notions." She muttered shoving the script into Spencer's hand.

The blonde scanned over the paper. "These aren't the lines we've been rehearsing Ashley," Spencer said confused.

Ashley nodded. "I know, I made some changes."

"Okay," Spencer cleared her throat and read. "Oh, Romana, I want to break up with you."

"But why, we love each other so much Julie?"

"I just don't love you anymore."

"I don't understand."

"I want to shatter you heart to pieces," Spencer set the script down. "Ashley, what is this? What are you trying to say?"

"It is called acting Spencer," Ashley rebutted. "You know acting? Like pretend? You are pretty good at it seeing as how you were acting through our whole relationship."

"Ashley-"

"Do not try to deny it Spencer," Ashley yelled gaining the attention of a handful of students including the teacher. "It is on the dvd!" She huffed ripping her hand away.

"Okay damn it," Spencer muttered reaching into her back pack. "What the hell is on this fucking dvd that has got you so pissed at me?" She hissed waving the dvd in the Martian's face.

"Oh, a dvd," Ms. Caldwell said snatching the disk from the blonde's hand. "I see Ms. Davies and Ms. Carlin have taken it upon themselves to earn extra credit by putting their performance on dvd. Class let's watch."

"No, Ms. Caldwell," Ashley and Spencer yelled shaking their heads.

"Don't be modest my dears, only the class will see this," Ms. Caldwell said as she placed the disk into the player. "Can somebody hit the lights," she asked hitting the play button.

As soon as the lights were out Ashley made a run for it out of the room. Spencer watched her go confused. When she heard her voice on the television she turned her attention to it.

On the DVD

"_Look I want to be with Carmen," Spencer replied. "I've just gotta make her notice me. You know put myself out there."_

"_You mean slut yourself up?"_

"_No," Spencer shook her head. "I've gotta make her want me. Like … so bad that she'd want to claim me as her own."_

"_Um…" Madison said thoughtfully. "You mean like make her jealous?"_

"_Yes! That's perfect!" Spencer cheered. "I can pretend I have a girlfriend or something and make her jealous!"_

"_Don't play stupid girl. How could you listen to her say all those sweet things and not feel the least bit guilty?"_

"_Easily," Spencer shrugged. "Because I love Carmen and whatever Ashley says or does doesn't affect me, none of it, not the flowers, not the loving words, not even the sex dream I had." _

"_You need to end this," Madison yelled._

"_I can't," Spence hissed. "I've got Carmen within my hands grasp. She's about to crack any minute now. I can feel it!"_

"_Um," Spencer stuttered. "Aren't you going out with Heather Gold?"_

_The short brunette laughed and shook her head. "Oh no, she's old news. You're who I have my sights set on now babe."_

"_Well then I guess I'll think about it."_

_Carmen's smug smile faltered a bit. "You'll think about it?" She asked confused._

_The blonde nodded. "Yes, I will think about it."_

"_Alright fine, but while you think about that, think about this too," the short brunette brought her lips down on to Spencer's surprised ones._

_Carmen pulled away quickly gave the blonde a wink and walked away. Spencer stood shocked completely still. "Oh my God," she muttered to no one in particular._

As the screen went blank everyone looked at Spencer shell shocked. Spencer had no words to speak. She too was taken aback.

"Okay, um," Ms. Caldwell said breaking the silence. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't your performance."

"No it wasn't," Spencer stuttered with wide eyes.

"Right," the teacher nodded. "Would you like to take a breather outside Ms. Carlin?"

"Yes please," the blonde muttered before quickly leaving the room. As soon as she stepped out of the class her knees buckled and she fell onto the floor landing roughly on her hands. She took a few deep breaths and sat herself up against the wall of lockers. "Oh my God," she whispered setting her hands in her head.

"Spencer," Madison whispered walking over to the blonde. The Latina was on her way to the bathroom when she had spotted her best friend. "What's going on what just happened?"

"I and the whole class just saw what was on that dvd," Spencer cried out looking up at Madison. "There is no way Ashley will ever forgive me."

"What was on the dvd," Madison asked quietly.

"Almost every conversation I had about Carmen with you," the blonde continued wiping at her eyes. "The kiss I shared with Carmen… everything bad I ever said behind Ashley's back was there. It was all there!"

"You mean somebody has been videotaping us, like a stalker or something," Madison questioned.

"It was Raife, when he was disguised as my mom," Spencer whispered.

"All of that weirdness makes sense now," Madison replied. "That's why your mom or Raife was in those army fatigues and she was at the school in the tree. With the back flips and all. He was spying on you."

"I know and there's nothing I can do," the blonde muttered miserably.

"No we can do something," the Latina said confidently. "It's obvious that as humans we don't stand a chance against a Martian, but, what if put a Martian against another Martian?"

"Excuse me," Spencer asked.

"I think I've got a plan," Madison smirked.


	17. The End

**Here's the finale all. It's been fun ... again! Thanks for everything! Maybe I'll post my other story here.**

**

* * *

**

Dean Howards' Office

"So let me get this straight," Zyphorian began. "My best friend in the whole wide solar system, Raife, is doing everything in his power to make sure Spencer and Ashley never get back together?"

"That's right," Madison said with a nod.

The Martian continued. "And you want me to help stop him so that Spencer and Ashley could be together and live happily ever after?"

"You go it," the Latina smiled.

Zy shook her head. "I do not know if I can do that."

"You're the only one that can help me," Spencer said desperately.

"Well," the Martian crossed her arms. "On that dvd when you said all of those hurtful things about Ashley, was your voice being manipulated then?"

The blonde looked down ashamed, "No," she whispered. "That unfortunately, was all me. None of that was Raife."

"How do I know you are really in love with Ashley then," Zyphorian questioned leaning forward in her seat. "Do you think about her all the time?"

Spencer nodded. "Every minute of the day."

"Does your heart speed up when-"

"I hear her voice, when her hand brushes against mine, when she enters the room, when she smiles, when she says my name, when are eyes meet," the blonde finished with a nostalgic smile. "Yes."

"Wow," the Martian and Latina gasped.

"I know," Spencer said with a nod. "I've fallen that hard and I need to be able to tell Ashley all of this but Raife is preventing me from doing so."

"Is there anything you can do to stop him," Madison inquired.

"Actually no there is not," Zyphorian informed with a shake of her head.

"Great," the blonde sighed sinking back into her seat. "Now what am I going to do? If I can't tell Ashley how I really feel about her she's gonna be going home for sure."

"You did not let me finish," Zy continued. "There is nothing that I can do as far as using my powers go because Raife is far too powerful. However, there is something that I can tell you to do."

"What is it? I'll do anything," Spencer asked desperately.

"When you try to tell Ashley how you feel does a strange feeling come over your body?" the Martian asked.

"Yeah, it's like an electric sensation."

"Okay, whenever you get that feeling," Zyphorian explained. "What you need to do is say the opposite of what you really want to say."

"So she'd be reversing his power that way," Madison asked slightly confused.

"Precisely," the Martian nodded. "It's like what you humans call a loophole. It works every time. You would be reversing the reversed words that were originally not meant to be reversed in the first place."

"You just lost me," the Latina dead panned.

"I get what she's saying," Spencer replied. "So, instead of saying I love you I would say I hate you?"

"That is correct," Zyphorian smiled.

"Alright, this sounds great and everything but how am I gonna get Ashley's attention," the blonde asked. "She won't even look at me! She can't stand to be near me period!"

The Martian leaned in close to the girls. "That is easy, a potato chip."

"What?" Spencer and Madison replied slack jawed.

"A potato chip," Zy repeated in a hush tone. "A potato chip is one of the most feared things on our planet. You wave one of those vile things in her face and she will stay in place. Believe me."

"Seriously," Madison chuckled. "A potato chip?"

"A potato chip," Zy replied with a nod. "The shape of them, the texture of them, and the smell it is all… scary! We do not understand why your species love them so darn much!"

"This is a joke right," Spencer asked frowning. "You're not seriously freaked out by little potato chips are you?"

"Let's see," Madison mumbled digging through her purse. "I think I have a Frito swimming around in her somewhere."

"Madison, don't," Spencer warned.

"What do you think you are doing," Zyphorian asked as she watched the Latina with caution. "You are not going to-"

"Success," Madison yelled waving the chip in the air.

"AHHHHHH!' Zy screamed ducking under her desk. "Put that thing away!"

"Are you kidding me," the Latina laughed.

The door suddenly opened, "What's going on in here," the deans' secretary asked taking in the whole scene.

Madison stood frozen in place wielding a chip in her hand. Spencer, thoroughly embarrassed, covered her face with her hands and Zy remained under the desk in the fetal position.

"Dean Howards," the secretary questioned. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yes I'm fine," Zy said standing up and dusting off her clothes. "I was just showing these two young ladies what to do … if an earthquake were to hit."

The secretary nodded hesitantly and pointed towards the chip that Madison was still holding up in the air. "What's the Frito for?"

"I um," the Latina stuttered.

"She thought she saw a bug," the blonde lied nervously. "So … she ah, was going to smash it with a Frito," she finished in a whisper.

Madison shot the blonde a glare. Spencer gave her an apologetic shrug. The blonde was never good with lying under pressure. "Yes, what Spencer said, I was going to smash it with a Frito."

"Why don't you use a fly swatter?" The secretary questioned.

"There wasn't one around," Madison rebutted.

"There's one right there," Spencer supplied pointing to the fly swatter lying right next to the Latina on a filing cabinet.

"Wow, you suck at this Spencer," Madison sighed.

"Anyways," the secretary continued awkwardly. "I came in here to remind you Ms. Howards that you have a meeting in the conference room in five minutes."

"Right," the Martian nodded. "I better get going. Girls, that concludes our lesson for today. Remember safety first and … always eat your um, candy."

"Vegetables?" the secretary corrected.

"No, thank you, I've already eaten," Zy replied with a polite smile.

"Okay," Madison mouthed pulling Spencer toward the door. "Thanks for the lesson on what to do if a hurricane were to hit Ms. Howards."

The girls left. The secretary frowned. "I thought you were showing them what to do if an earthquake were to hit, not a hurricane."

"Oh," Zy waved off. "It goes both ways."

"But if-"

"Let's get to that meeting shall we?"

School courtyard

"Okay so the plan is fairly simple," Madison began as she and Spencer walked towards the parking lot. "When you see Ashley and you feel that strange feeling you feel when you feel it-"

"Could we not say the word feel anymore," Spencer questioned unlocking her car door with a tight smile.

"When you see Ashley and that thing happens," Madison continued. "You have to say the opposite of what you really want to say to her."

"Right," Spencer nodded. "But, how am I going to get Ashley to listen to me. Like I said, right now she wants nothing to do with me."

"Duh, we use the potato chip."

"Mads, I doubt a potato chip is going to frighten Ashley," Spencer brushed off.

"It scared Zy."

"Ashley's different though."

Madison rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Oh," she yelled making her friend jump in surprise. "How about we tie her up?"

"We do what?" Spencer asked.

"We'll tie her up," the Latina repeated. Then with glazed over eyes she continued in a sultry voice. "Yeah, we'll tie her up … naked."

Spencer frowned. "Madison?"

"We'll tie her up naked and make her our own personal slave."

"Madison!"

"I'll get the hot caramel out and-"

"Madison," Spencer screamed shaking her friend. "Come back to me Madison!"

"What," the Latina stared at her friend confused. "Spencer? Hey, hi. Um, what were we talking about?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "We we're trying to come up with a way to get Ashley to talk to me. You suggested tying her up."

"Yeah, we'll tie her up naked and I'll get the-"

"No," Spencer yelled. "No tying up and no nakedness."

"Fine," Madison sighed. "But when you guys do finally do the dirty deed, you better freaking invite me for a threesome."

"Madison," the blonde chastised with a blush.

"What," the Latina shrugged.

Carlin's House

Ashley sat on the living room couch waiting for Spencer to return home from school. Yes, the Martin was mad at the blonde but she still sat and waited for her to walk through the front door unharmed, ensuring that she got home safely. It was a ritual the brunette found she couldn't break.

Spencer entered the house and smiled lightly when she saw the brunette on the couch waiting for her arrival.

When Ashley noted the blonde was fine and now staring at her, she got up to go upstairs. A gentle grasp on her arm stopped her.

She shot Spencer a venomous look. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you Ashley," the blonde whispered somewhat timidly.

"I think you have done enough of that," the Martian scowled. "I know how you feel about me Spencer. In fact, the whole school probably knows by now."

"Ashley," Spencer paused. That familiar wave of dizziness passed through her body. "Ashley, um…" She trailed off placing her hand on her forehead.

A look of concern came across the brunette's face. "Spencer, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," the blonde whispered.

"Do you need a doctor or something," Ashley asked placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"No, I said I was fine," Spencer replied shaking her head.

"I know, that's why you might need to see a doctor."

The blonde was about to retort but then it dawned on her. Everything coming out of her mouth was the opposite of what she really wanted to say. It was time.

"I feel horrible," the blonde said with scrunched up eyebrows.

Ashley sighed in relief. "Good," then her face went angry again. "Do not play around with your health Spencer. That is not funny." She turned to leave.

Spencer tried to grab her. "Um, Ashley, go away."

"I am not speaking to you Spencer," Ashley sighed turning back toward the stairs.

The blonde quickly rummaged through her backpack. She let out a mental whoop of joy when she found a lone chip at the bottom. She grabbed it and ran to stand in front of the Martian.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Spencer, move."

"Yes," Spencer shook her head.

"Spencer, move!"

"Yes," the blonde said firmly.

Ashley placed her hands on the blonde prepared to mover her. "Move Sp-" A chip was placed in front of her. "Holy Zygony!" She yelled backing away.

"Now, you don't have to listen to me," Spencer said waving the chip.

"Okay," the Martian relented holding her hands up. "What is it that you want to say to me?"

Spencer let out a nervous sigh and began. "Ashley, what you saw on that dvd was. I mean, it was untrue at one point and time but then, I started to not have feelings for you."

Outside the Carlin House

Raife stood near the living room's window peering inside at his daughter and Spencer as he manipulated the blonde.

He frowned. "How is she not falling under my spell," he questioned frustrated as he watched the blonde profess how she really felt.

"Well, she had a little help," a voice said from behind him.

He turned to see Madison standing with a bag of potato chips. He gasped frightened. "What do you think you are doing with those," he questioned.

"I know your weakness," she replied with a smirk. "Don't even think about trying any funny business. My girl in there is doing her thing and this time buddy there's no way you can stop them."

"Who told you-"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," Madison replied with a smile. She let out a short glee filled laugh. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Zy," Raife sighed shaking his head. "Zy told you right?'

"Did you not just hear what I said," the Latina grumbled as she reached into her purse for something.

"What are you getting out now," he asked cautiously.

"You can't watch a show without popcorn," she replied taking out a bag and settling herself near Raife. She shoved the bag towards him. "You want some?"

Back inside the house

"How do I know what you are saying is true," Ashley crossed her arms.

"Because I hate you," Spencer replied in all honesty.

"No you love Carmen, I was just a pawn in your stupid game to win her over," the Martina replied.

"No, I love Carmen," Spencer said shaking her head and taking a small step towards the brunette. "She's wonderful and I know why I hated her or why I thought I hated her. It's just, I'm never worried about what other people would say and I was not worried about my reputation. I mean, I wasn't thinking about what people wouldn't think if they saw me walking around holding hands with an Alien. I was smart. It took an unnecessary slap in the face for me not to realize I hate you with all my heart Ashley."

"How do I know you are not lying to me now," Ashley whispered beginning to tear up.

"I am lying. I don't mean it Ashley. I hate you." Spencer replied grasping the Martian's hands.

The brunette gave the blonde a watery smile. "Really," she questioned in a small voice.

That feeling came over the blonde once more. Spencer sighed in relief as the spell had finally been broken.

It was getting hard remembering to say the opposite of what she really wanted to say. "Yes Ashley, I love you."

"I love you too," Ashley replied wrapping her arms around the blonde tightly.

"I've had enough of this," Raife yelled as he appeared in the room suddenly before them. "Ashley I forbid you from being with this girl!"

"Dad, what are you doing here," the Martian asked turning towards her father.

Madison came running in. "He tricked me," she huffed bending over as she gasped for air. "He said … a giant frog was behind me and I looked and there was no giant frog. He's good."

"Wow," was all Spencer could say.

"Ashley this human will do nothing but hurt you," Raife said pointing towards the blonde. "She will cause you nothing but harm."

"Dad I love her," Ashley replied definitely. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was um," he fumbled for the right words.

"He's been manipulating my words and he dressed up as my mom," Spencer yelled accusingly. "He like wore her skin and everything. It was freaky."

"Is that true dad," Ashley asked demanding answers.

Raife looked down. "Ashley I could explain-"

"No dad," the Martian interrupted. "I can not believe you would do something so heartless and malicious. You know I am in love with Spencer, why would you try to split us up?"

"I was watching out for you," he replied honestly. "I did not want you to get hurt. I knew something bad was going to happen when you came to earth. This planet is full of nothing but meaningless relationships and heartbreaks. I would know."

Spencer frowned. "What do you mean you would know?"

"I mean," Raife let out a sigh. "When I was a young Zygot, around your age, I too was fascinated with this idea of love. I used to watch the human's television programs and read human's magazines and idolize it. So, when I was around seventeen I decided I was going to travel to Earth and find this … love."

"I had no idea," Ashley whispered.

Raife continued. "I found it alright. Her name was Amy. I was completely head over Zygons for her. I would do absolutely anything for her. We dated for a short while and then on prom night. She told me she had been having an affair with her ex football player boyfriend. She dumped me right there on the dance floor in front of the whole senior class. All those times she told me she loved me and promised a future together were nothing but lies. When you told me Ashley that you wanted to venture to Earth for love all those memories came back. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Mr. Raife, or um Ashley's Daddy Alien sir," Spencer said. "Yes this … planet has meaningless relationships and heartbreaks but … they only make up the minority. The majority of love on Earth is filled with happiness and meaning. Nobody is perfect. No relationship is perfect. What's a relationship if it doesn't have a few … um zygits on the road?"

Raife chuckled lightly at her Martian interpretation for bumps. Little did she know back on their planet they called bumps, simply bumps.

Spencer continued. "I know I hurt Ashley…. And believe me when I say I'm paying for it. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to Ashley if she'd let me.

"I can see that," he responded looking down. "I guess not only do I have my own past issues coming back to haunt me, I am also not prepared to watch my little girl become a full grown female. As you earthlings say."

"Oh daddy," Ashley sighed wrapping her arms around her father. "I am always going to be your little Martian."

"I know," he whispered giving her a good squeeze before stepping back. He looked at Spencer. "You take care of her Carlin. If you hurt her again I will zap your eye balls out."

"I believe you," Spencer squeaked out.

Raife smiled and pulled out his space transmitter. He gave everyone a wave and teleported himself out of the house.

"I could write a best seller on this," Madison said breaking the silence.

"Madison," Spencer sighed rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm serious chica," the Latina continued. "What would I call it though?"

"How about," Ashley started. "My Alien Girlfriend?"

The three looked at each other then simultaneously said. "Nah!"

The End.


End file.
